


Be Careful What You Wish For

by FiliKiliThorinForever



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders angst, Banishment, F/M, M/M, Memory Loss, Poor Anders, Woops I did it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliThorinForever/pseuds/FiliKiliThorinForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishes can be a tricky business at the best of times, and as a family of Gods they are more affected by stray thoughts and comments than any of them realise. When Axl wishes Anders gone after doing something outside of his control the events that follow will threaten to destroy everything they hold dear.</p><p>Hopefully the Fates have a different idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wishes Are No Laughing Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Trex_has_fleas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/gifts), [SunshineBlueEyesTanlines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBlueEyesTanlines/gifts).



**A/N: I blame this fic solely on My_Trex_has_fleas who is being an absolute tease with her current DarkHawk series. I happened to be watching s3 ep2 of Almighty Johnsons when she replied to one of my comments and this angsty brain child kinda appeared, which I mentioned to her and with the simple demand of "Gimme!" I started planning it. Although in saying that, the final plan is nothing like what I thought up and is much angstier so... yeah. Sorry in advance.**

**I'm also dedicating this to SunshineBlueeyesTanlines in a shameless attempt to make contact. She is the author of one of my all time favourite FiKi fics["Flashpoint"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3388853/chapters/7414931) which I highly recommend to anyone who has yet to read it, however there's been no update in the last few months and she seems to have fallen off the map. I'm hoping it's just because she's extremely busy but with In Our Time Apart coming to a close I'll be picking up where I left off for Phoenix in the Watchtower and I need my Fili-angst war buddy back :D So if you see this love, let me know you're ok, that's all I ask :)**

**So sit back, relax, and buckle up for what I hope will be one hell of a ride :D**

 

**As much as it breaks my heart I do not own the characters of Almighty Johnsons or Being Human as much as I would like to!**

 

* * *

  

He was pretty certain he could hear his world shattering around him as he stood by watching in horror.

Axl, his baby brother whom he had been forced to raise when he was a child himself when Mike disappeared for months at a time was pacing the bar angrily, hurling profanities at him for something that had been outside his control. It wasn’t his fault Gaia had turned up at his door when Mitchell was working, it wasn’t his fault Bragi and Iðunn had taken control of their vessels and had fucked like there was no tomorrow and it certainly wasn’t his fault that Gaia had a big mouth and blabbed about it to Axl after she left.

“Axl,” Mike tried again with no real effort. “Just stop and -”

“NO!” The youngest Johnson roared, slamming his fist onto the bar top and glaring back at them all. “This piece of shit has ruined my life! Ruined my relationship!” He turned to point at Anders with no small amount of fury lining his face. “And what’s worse is that he did it willingly -”

Anders stared at his brother scandalised. “Woah excuse me?!”

“- And didn’t give a flying fuck as to how it would affect me!”

“Axl,” he scoffed, “I had no control over this! Why the fuck would you think I’d want to have anything to do with your wet blanket when I have someone like Mitchell as a partner?!”

“Don’t insult Gaia like that you fucking prick!”

The insult, on top of the others he had received that day was one too many. Anders drew himself up to his full height, well aware he would remain tiny compared to his siblings but physical height had nothing on the size of his anger.

“I’m not the one who came knocking and looking for a quick shag. It was your stupid bitch who came to  _my flat_ , knocked on  _my door_  and you have the audacity to accuse  _me_  of using  _her_?! If Gaia can’t keep her panties on because she’s so fucking easy that she’ll fuck any guy who even bothers looking at her then I am the last one -”

Mike, Ty and Olaf all groaned in exasperation as Axl let out a roar and lunged forward, his hands wrapping around the lapels of Anders jacket.

Ty shook his head. “Anders you dick.”

“YOU FUCKER!” Axl howled as he hurled Anders across the room into the rubbish pile. “AS ODIN I HEREBY BANISH YOU FROM YOUR FAMILY AND THOSE THAT KNOW YOU! YOU’RE A DISEASE AND THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!”

Anders groaned from where he was sprawled on the floor but otherwise didn’t respond whilst Mike rolled his eyes at his brother’s stupidity.

“I don’t think you have that authority Axl,” Olaf murmured as Mike moved towards the rubbish pile.

“Yeah well I wish we didn’t know him,” the young God spat, feeling unbelievably smug about the fact his brother was too afraid to get up again. Someone had to put him in his place.

“Anders you ok?” Mike asked, nudging his brother who had yet to move.

Still there was no response. Assuming he was faking an injury to gain whatever sympathy he could he turned away in order to calm Axl down when Ullr caught a whiff of something the God of the Hunt was all too familiar with. “What the…”

He crouched down and pushed at Anders shoulder, rolling him onto his side before he began screaming for Michele, his hand slamming down over the gash on the side of his brother’s neck in an effort to stem the blood that was spurting out.

“Holy shit!” Ty gasped as they saw the pool of crimson surrounding the blond. “MICHELE!”

Heavy footsteps resounded above them and then on the wooden stairs as the goddess came sprinting down. She raced to their sides and took one glance at the scene before turning on her heel and hurrying back up the stairs.

“Where are you going?!”

“I’ve gotta get something!”

The sight was too much for Axl, his mouth opening and closing in shock at what he’d done. He was angry yes, but he’d never intended to actually hurt his brother…

“Fuck,” he breathed before sprinting out the front door.

“Axl?! What are you doing?! AXL!”

“I’ve got it!”

Michele was back, crouching down beside Ty and Olaf with one hand clasped firmly around Yggdrasil and the other pushing the cloth that had appeared out of the way.

Mike barely glanced at what his girlfriend was doing; too busy trying to get through to the emergency services with his eyes never leaving Anders quickly paling face. “Just keep him alive till I can get an ambulance.”

But Michele was already shaking her head, bemoaning her hatred of blood even as the familiar warm light radiated from her hand onto the flesh beneath it. “Don’t need an ambulance.”

The small group watched as the skin knitted itself together, ceasing all blood flow as though the gash had never been there in the first place. They remained silent, watching the blond for any movement, any sign of life.

There was none.

“Is he...” Mike began, only to fall silent when Michele shook her head.

“Yggdrasil doesn’t work on the dead. He’ll live. With any luck he’ll be brain damaged but given that all the blood resides in his dick, probably not. You can thank me later.”

Well he certainly wasn’t feeling very thankful, especially not with all that blood now staining the drop sheets and rubbish. Honestly if someone saw it right now they’d think they’d stumbled upon a murder scene.

Which, considering what had just happened probably wasn’t too far off the mark.

He turned to his two remaining and conscious family members. “Ty, Olaf, take him back to his flat would you? I really don’t need him lying around here for hours on end. I’m going to get Axl, text me when you’ve dropped him off or he’s woken. I don’t really care which one comes first.”

Grabbing his jacket off the bar Mike headed outside. The moment he crossed the doorway however his eyes glazed over and he paused, his body swaying slightly in the breeze.

He blinked rapidly, frowning slightly to himself when he tried to recall the reason Axl had run off before he shrugged and headed down towards the rail yard where he could sense his younger brother. Maybe he wanted pizza for dinner.

 

* * *

 

“Jesus,” Ty groaned as they dragged Anders up the stairs, his dead weight threatening to topple them as they tried to get him to his apartment. “How can someone so small be so heavy?”

Olaf grunted in agreement as they made the landing and dug through his pockets before he found his drunk key. Opening the apartment door they hauled Anders inside and straight to his bed, literally dumping the unconscious blond onto the duvet and moved out to the kitchen.

“Do you think we should stay until he wakes?” Ty asked as he washed his hands. Having his brother’s blood on his hands literally as well as figuratively was something he wanted to forget as soon as possible. He should’ve done more to help Anders but hadn’t bothered. Hopefully he would understand his hesitancy.

“Do you want to be around when Mitchell arrives back?” the bald god countered. If the look on Ty’s face was anything to go by then the answer was no.

“Let’s just get some juice and chocolate and leave it on the bed beside him,” the brunet decided instead. “That way if he wakes he’ll have something to help with the low blood pressure and it’ll look like we tried to help him.”

Agreeing it was probably their best course of action Ty quickly fetched aforementioned items from the fridge, knowing that with Mitchell feeding from Anders once a week or so they kept those two items well stocked in case of emergency and hurried to the bedroom, depositing them on the bedside table.

“You really need to know when to keep your mouth shut Anders,” Ty told his brother quietly. With an exasperated shake of the head he left the room and motioned to Olaf that it was time for them to leave.

As they stepped outside of the apartment the pair froze, their eyes glazing over. With a slight shake of their heads they glanced at each other before shrugging and heading back down the stairs.

“Nice décor here,” Olaf commented as Ty opened the door. “You’d have to be earning a fair amount to live here don’t you think?”

 

* * *

 

Inside the apartment time passed slowly for its sole occupant, the silence occasionally broken by soft whimpers when his sleep was disturbed by pain.

Anders woke twice over the course of the day, the first time barely long enough to shift up the bed towards the pillows before collapsing and the second time just long enough to drink half the cup of juice before falling into a light doze once again.

The third time he woke it was dark, the sun having long since set leaving a chill in its wake. Anders shivered as he became more aware of his surroundings and squirmed enough until he was underneath his blankets. He was pale, shaky, his clothing clung to his skin uncomfortably and even the slightest movement made him light headed.

Never had a feeding left him this feeling this weak; Mitchell only ever needed a few mouthfuls before he was sated and happy. So why did it feel like he had nearly been bled dry?

A trembling hand snaked its way out from beneath the duvet and fumbled for the bar of chocolate before dragging it towards his waiting mouth where, after struggling to get it open, he quickly devoured the small piece of heaven. As he lay there, waiting for the sugar to take effect he tried to remember what had happened, what had led to Mitchell taking so much blood only to leave him helpless in bed.

But the more he thought about it the more he realised that he hadn’t seen Mitchell since that morning, the last memory of him was the vampire’s delectable ass as he sprinted out the door after a round of drawn-out, fabulous sex to ensure he wasn’t late for work. So if he hadn’t been with Mitchell…

After some scrabbling he managed to get the phone from the bedside table and dialled Mike’s bar.

_“Hello?”_

“Mike I need you to tell me what happened?”

_“Sorry who’s this?”_

“Funny Mikkal. I need to know why the fuck I feel like I almost bled to death… almost did in fact if the amount of blood on my shirt is anything to go by.” It was only then that he’d noticed just how bloodstained his white shirt was. No wonder he felt so bloody dizzy.

_“Look pal I don’t know who you are or what you’re talking about but I’d suggest the hospital if you’ve been hurt.”_

“Ok seriously Mike,” Anders said slowly, “this isn’t funny. It’s me, Anders.”

A pause then _“I don’t know any Anders.”_

“Anders,” the blond tried again, “your younger brother, the second oldest of the Johnson clan. You, me, Ty, Axl and Grandpa. We’re Norse go – for fuck sake this isn’t funny Mike!”

He was aware he was beginning to sound hysterical, but how could Mike not remember him?

And then it hit him.

**_“AS ODIN I HEREBY BANISH YOU FROM YOUR FAMILY AND THOSE THAT KNOW YOU! YOU’RE A DISEASE AND THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!”_ **

“Fuck. FUCK!” He swore, sitting bolt upright in horror. “Tell Axl this isn’t funny, this joke is lame and the games over.”

 _“Alright look,”_ Anders could tell his brother was beginning to sound pissed and the barely controlled calm tone gave him an awful feeling. _“I have no idea who you are or what you want with my family but FYI I have two brothers, none of whom are named Anders. And this whole nonsense of Norse gods clearly indicates you need to get your head checked. Have a good day sir -”_

“No wait Mikkal please -”

 _“Oh and another thing?”_ Mike snapped. _“Lose this number._

_I don’t have a brother named Anders. Never have and never will.”_


	2. The Stars Are Veiled, Your Eyes Are Blind

**A/N: Hot off the press ladies and gentlemen and everyone in between! Like I literally just completed this O.o Normally I'd wait a couple of days just to make sure I was happy with it but your comments so far have been absolute GOLD and I couldn't resist getting this to you asap. You people literally made my day! Hopefully I haven't just ruined yours XD**

**I feel the need to point out that the phones Anders calls in this are landlines. Y'know, the ones that hook up to your house for all those youngin's who've never had one in their house before. XD I'm sure everyone here knows what they are but I wanted to point out that it's not cells he's calling because his name would have appeared otherwise :P Oh and he's using a landline himself to call hence why it doesn't break. You'll see what I'm babbling on about shortly.**

**Special shout out to[avienexjel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/avienexjel), [Silva_13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Silva_13), [pyxis (deanohell)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deanohell), [Anni3Dr3am3r](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Anni3Dr3am3r), [WeTheRebelSkies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WeTheRebelSkies), [bammes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bammes), [Makojupiter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Makojupiter), [WerewulfTherewulf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewulfTherewulf), [Sinreti](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinreti), [injerannie94](http://archiveofourown.org/users/injerannie94), [Toki221B](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Toki221B), [pickwicklingpapers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pickwicklingpapers), [thecopperriver](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thecopperriver), [Reiya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya), [Taupefox59](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59), [ThornyHedge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge), [Lionsmane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsmane), [Ringriel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringriel), [Animerockchic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerockchic), [Milliegirl21](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliegirl21), [Aidean_Shipper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidean_Shipper), [NijiMizu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NijiMizu), [SarcasticSmiler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler), [WithywindlesDaughter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WithywindlesDaughter), [nasri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nasri), [My_Trex_has_fleas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas), [Blueskydancers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskydancers), [CatSuperstar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CatSuperstar), [Tourmaline10](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tourmaline10), and [pandorasxbox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasxbox) as well as the 9 guests who've kudosed, you guys are freaking amazing!**

 

* * *

 

_I don’t have a brother named Anders. Never have and never will._

The phone slipped from his fingers onto the duvet below, a chill that had nothing to do with the blood loss making his skin crawl uncomfortably. He swallowed thickly, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to form. Being disowned had been a threat he’d heard often over the years, one he thought he’d managed to steel himself against long ago when belt buckles and the back of hands were the only source of affection given, but ever since meeting Mitchell, ever since learning to open up to the curly haired brunet it seemed that even his natural defences had been weakened.

Anders glared at the phone, scrubbing a hand across his eyes furiously to rid them of tears before he picked it up again and dialled Ty’s number. Mike might think it funny to play a joke as cruel as this on him, but no matter how much he’d pissed off his younger brother Anders knew Ty would always tell him the truth. Anders had always guarded his heart and hidden his true feelings behind a mask whereas Ty wore both on his sleeve. They were opposites, dark and light, but they would always look after each other.

At least, he hoped that was still the case.

_“Hello?”_

“Ty its Anders. What happened at Mikes tonight?”

There was a pause then –  _“Sorry who?”_

No. Nonononono this couldn’t be happening…

“This isn’t funny Ty, what the fuck happened?!”

_“Look I’m sorry but I think you have the wrong -”_

He stabbed the end call button before his brother even finished and quickly dialled Dawn, then Olaf.

And each time he got the same response;  _“Sorry who?”_

“FUCK!” he roared, throwing the phone across the room before burying his hands in his hair as it crashed noisily against the wall. Panic like he hadn’t felt in years crashed through him, choking him, creating black spots that danced merrily across his vision until he collapsed against the headboard dizzily. He didn’t understand how this could have happened; how Axl’s tantrum had somehow morphed into his very existence being wiped from the memories of those he cared about.

It was probably a bit much thinking he’d been wiped from the memory of those that cared about him after all.

 _Wait,_ he sat up suddenly as though struck by lightning, realisation and hope setting fire to every cell in his body. _Not everyone_.

“Mitchell.” His vampire, the one he had given his fragile heart to with shaking hands and tentative faith, a heart that had been shattered and stomped all over one too many times but that Mitchell had helped repair, piece by delicate piece… his vampire that would _never_ forget him.

He threw the duvet back and pushed himself out of the bed, only to have his forehead collide painfully with the corner of the bedside table when his legs gave out beneath him.

“Oh for fucks sakes!” He grumbled, rubbing the stinging spot and grimaced when his fingers came away with a thin stream of blood smeared over them.

Between using the bed and the stand to push against he hauled himself up, gripping the wooden table with white knuckles when he started swaying dangerously.

“Fuck you Axl,” he muttered with a small shake of his head in disgust. If he tried any harder he was pretty certain he’d end up on the floor again so best not risk it.

“Fuck you Axl, fuck you Mike and fuck you Gods! I don’t need you or them, not now not ever. Good fucking riddance to this whole screwed up family!”

No all he needed was Mitchell, the wild, mysterious and loving brunet who insisted they move slowly with their relationship, something Mitchell had wanted in order to learn everything he could about him and ensure the relationship was something Anders had wanted. And oh how he’d wanted; not once since meeting the vampire in the aquarium where he had shared a fact about the baby penguins that were running around had he regretted talking to him. And he certainly hadn’t regretted the dinner and night of wild passion that followed during what was meant to be a relaxing day out.

In fact, perhaps the timing of this whole banishment couldn’t have been better. They had yet to move in together, Mitchell currently living in an apartment near the pub he worked at and after much consideration the previous week he had been planning to ask the brunet to move in with him when Mitchell came over for the weekend. They could start a new life, free of Gods and his screwed up family and their constant blaming of him for every little thing that didn’t go their way.

He was ready to take the next step, and the banishment offered the perfect opportunity.

Still slightly unsteady on his feet he stumbled over to his wardrobe and grabbed a coat that would hide the ridiculous amount of blood currently staining his white dress shirt, in too much of a hurry to bother changing it at all. Satisfied it hid most of the damage he left the bedroom and made his way out the front door, pausing briefly to put on his shoes.

It was pure luck that he lived just a five minute walk away from Mitchell’s work place, and once he was certain he wouldn’t collapse the moment he began walking he made his way there as fast as he could.

Eventually the brick and wooden building came into view and Anders sped up, praying with every fibre of his being to any deity that wasn’t Norse that Mitchell would greet him with open arms and kiss away the hurt that still resounded within him.

And it was because he was so focused on getting to his lover that he completely missed the three people lurking in the shadows, following him silently until one of them collided with him heavily and shoved him into the alley right beside the pub.

“What the fuck?!”

Anders looked at the small group in bewilderment, his heart hammering crazily as they moved closer, boxing him in against the wall.

“My my, aren’t you a gorgeous little thing,” one woman cooed, her jet black hair shimmering and framing her pale face enticingly. “I wonder what your pretty little face would look like if I tied you up and played with you.”

The other female in the group scoffed. “Forget pretty,” she said, dragging in a deep breath and moaning slightly. “He smells fucking _amazing_!”

Anders frowned. What were they talking about? He glanced at the lone male in the group who was smirking at him before his eyes flickered to black making everything suddenly clear.

Vampires.

_Shit._

They must’ve smelled the dried blood on his shirt and decided he’d be an easy target, which, considering his earlier blood loss he would undoubtedly be, especially if he had to try and defend himself against all three of them. Just after he and Mitchell had admitted to the other what their supernatural abilities were the vampire had taken it upon himself to show Anders a few basic self-defence moves in order to keep him safe against others of his kind.

But despite knowing he could safely put Mitchell on his ass if he needed to there was no way in hell he could fight off these three.

Taking a deep breath he summoned Bragi, hoping his residential god and the reason for all this shit in the first place would give him enough power to make them pause before anything happened. He needed to get Mitchell’s attention from his place inside the pub somehow before they attacked at the very least.

 **“ _You don’t want me,”_** he began **_“I’m more trouble than I’m worth trust me. You’d be better off finding some college kid to snack on who wouldn’t put up a fight.”_**

The trio stilled and frowned at him, their heads quirking to the side slightly as though something buzzed in their ears giving him a glimmer of hope. Unfortunately that was snuffed out faster than it appeared. No sooner had he made them freeze than the male charged and slammed him against the wall with a hand firmly around his throat.

“I don’t know what the fuck you are pretty boy but I never let meals walk away.” His fangs flashed, a smirk curling his lip at the unbridled fear in his prey’s eyes when the side door to the pub opened.

There was a pause then –

“HEY!”

Anders hit the ground heavily; coughing violently as he tried to regain his breath after the vampire had squeezed tight enough to cut off his airway. He could barely make out the sound of feet pounding the pavement or the animalistic snarls through the roaring of blood in his ears, but the warm hands that eventually cupped his face and tilted his head up allowed him to breathe in the all too familiar scent.

_“-ou ok? H-y yo- -k? Jus- -eathe, -n and ou -”_

Someone must’ve stuffed his ears full of cotton. He could barely hear the words Mitchell was speaking but the vampire’s mouth was close enough that what his hearing failed to catch his eyes was able to read in the streetlight. He did as he was told, taking long, deep breaths until the sounds of the night became clearer and his vision no longer murky.

It seemed Mitchell was able to sense the change for he was given a relieved smile. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah.” He winced at the raspiness of his voice, wishing he didn’t sound as weak as he felt. He tried clearing his throat as Mitchell stood from his crouch and offered him a hand which he took gratefully, and when he was back on his feet he wrapped his arms around the brunet.

“I’m so glad to see you,” he mumbled into the tight-fitting black t-shirt. “After everything that’s happened all I’ve been able to think about was seeing you. Jesus if you hadn’t arrived when you did…”

It was then that he noticed the embrace he currently had Mitchell wrapped in hadn’t been returned. He froze, the feeling of ice sliding down his spine when a tentative hand patted him awkwardly on the back.

“Um,” Mitchell said after a moment. “You’re welcome?”

Anders drew away slowly, trying to keep his breathing as steady as possible. “Mitch?”

The brunet scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “Sorry mate but do we know each other?”

Fuck. This couldn’t be happening; there was no way this could happen!

Anders looked at Mitchell in sinking horror as the full meaning of Axl’s banishment finally became clear. **“- _HEREBY BANISH YOU FROM YOUR FAMILY AND THOSE THAT KNOW YOU!”_**

 _No_ , he thought desperately. _Please no! Anything but this! Anything but Mitchell!_

“You ok?” Mitchell’s question, Mitchell’s innocent and misunderstanding question should have been his undoing.

But it wasn’t.

After taking a brief second to close his eyes against the grief and despair that was welling up inside him he shot the vampire what he hoped was a convincing smile.

“Yeah,” he replied on an exhale. “Yeah I just – sorry about that by the way I shouldn’t have -”

“Its fine,” the brunet cut in quickly. “You’d been ganged up on three to one; it’s understandable to be grateful.”

Grateful was the last thing he was feeling if he were honest but he wasn’t about to tell Mitchell that. Especially since he was nothing but a stranger to him now.

“Uh yeah,” he agreed instead. “Yeah they were pretty full on. Probably looking for some easy cash or something.” Another lie on top of the ones he’d already told his lover. Ex-lover now it seemed. “They probably wouldn’t have done much harm.”

Mitchell turned to glare down the alley where he’d chased off the three vampires. If only this mortal had known how close to death he’d come… perhaps he’d be less nonchalant about it. “You never know,” he told the blond, eyes raking over his smaller form and narrowing slightly when the scent and sight of coppery blood on the stark white shirt grabbed his attention. “People can be crueller than they appear.”

“Isn’t that the truth,” Anders muttered under his breath in agreement. He knew first hand just how cruel seemingly harmless people could be. He’d certainly experienced it often enough in his life. “Listen thanks for the help. I should probably head home, enough excitement for one night and all that.”

His heart ached at the concerned look the brunet gave him and took a step back to avoid doing something he might regret.

Mitchell’s sense of duty didn’t seem to like that.

“Are you sure?” The vampire asked, closing the gap between them. “You’ve lost a lot of blood-”

“None of which was done here I promise. I’ll be fine, I’ve been through worse and I’m still here.”

That fact barely seemed to comfort Mitchell it seemed but Anders didn’t care. He walked back a few steps and turned to face the road, glancing over his shoulder with a smirk.

“Oh and in answer to your earlier question, you’ve offered some good advice once or twice when I’ve been here. I guess I owe you another beer.”

“I guess you will.”

He turned and walked away, barely making it to the end of the alley when the side door shut loudly behind him and he was left alone, abandoned, once again.


	3. Two Halves Of A Tortured Soul

**A/N: Hello everyone! This would have been out a few days ago but as many of you will know, those who follow me on Tumblr anyway, the Rugby World Cup final was on with the NZ All Blacks playing Australia. And honestly leading up to it every time the match was brought up I was a basket case, I was having problems sleeping I was so nervous! But we won and it was an amazing match and everything is right with the world again. Well it was until yesterday when I had what started as a sore stomach which then built to me being hunched over, unable to stand, and a few other things. I was in so much pain! Went to the doctors today and they could only guess as to what it might be but I got antibiotics anyway so fingers crossed they work and I no longer feel like I'm pregnant with a fucking rock.**

**Funny story to tell, November 1st was when we had the World Cup Final here in NZ and obviously with it being halloween the night before there were people who'd been out celebrating the night before. Kickoff was 5am so I got to town around 430am to get into a bar to watch the game. Couldn't get into the first two and as I went to head off to another one I knew about this Irish guy comes up asking if I got turned away which I said yes. We ended up walking together to this other pub and about 5 times he complained about the fact that people who had been dressed up for halloween weren't being allowed to enter the bar while the final was on and it was why he'd been turned away. I have to point out he only had a plastic vikings hat and no make up and after the 5th time I said to him "you do realise if you got rid of the hat you wouldn't have any problems right?" I tried to refrain from being a smart ass I promise but considering that was the extent of his 'halloween costume' I figured it was a pretty easy solution XD**

**Anyway the game was AMAZING! That guy wasn't allowed into a pub as he didn't have an NZ drivers license, only his UK one which won't get you through the door of a pub here so thankfully I lost the random tag along I picked up as it would've been super awkward for me.**

**Your comments have been AMAZING! Keep them coming cause I can't wait to hear your thoughts! Enjoy!**

 

* * *

 

He only made it as far as the corner when the panic set in. It came crashing down on him like a tonne of bricks and if the fence hadn’t been next to him he would’ve fallen to the ground beneath its crushing weight. As it was he hunched over, one arm wrapped around his middle with the other clutching the cold metal desperately as he wheezed frantically, struggling to suck in air and yet failing to do so.

He had nothing left. Mitchell didn’t remember him, had no clue as to who he was and as far as the brunet was concerned he was just another patron who would be forgotten about by the next morning.

His brothers had forgotten him,

Dawn had forgotten him…

And Mitchell had no idea he existed.

He had finally been abandoned in a world already so cruel.

He bit his lip against the grief that was building, biting harder and harder until he could taste blood but even that didn’t stop the sobs that shook him. What was he supposed to do now? Return home? Pretend like none of this had happened and start again?

He wasn’t sure that was possible. How does one go from having a love so bright, so strong you would happily drown in it if it meant  _home_  and  _mine_  and  _forever_? How does one go from arms that protected you in your darkest moments and held you reverently in the height of passion? From lips that not once hurled abuse at you but spoke as though you were the most precious thing in the world?

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve, his vision blurring as more tears replaced them with no end in sight. He had been that once. Just this morning he had been that for Mitchell and Mitchell had been that for him in return.

But he was nobody now; unworthy of kindness or love or a happily ever after.

He was just another abandoned soul, kicked to the curb and sneered upon because of one mistake that he had no control over.

Breaths shaky and heart aching he straightened from where he was clinging to the fence like it was his last hope. He knew he couldn’t stay there lest Mitchell stumble across him or pick up his scent, so after disentangling his fingers from the biting metal he made his way home, well aware of the tears still rolling down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around his waist, his small form cutting a lonely figure underneath the dark sky.

As he walked he couldn’t help but think about the mess he found himself in. He should have known that the life he had started building with Mitchell was too good to be true, was too good to last. He’d never been allowed anything nice growing up, never been given just a sliver of hope to hold onto so why should he have it now?

Despite his grief he snorted derisively at himself. If only his twenty one year old self could see him now.

How pathetic he’d find him.

Back then he’d wanted to be free the moment he became a god; to be free of a brother who believed he was scum and two others who no longer needed him because big brother Mikkal was back and would look after them properly. He’d wanted a fresh start and had done his best to get one, tried to create something of himself by fleeing Norsewood to get away from a thankless family and the trail of dark and unhappy memories that seemed to linger in every corner.

He’d moved to Auckland, gone to university, worked hard and lived harder to scrape together a degree, refusing to use Bragi when it could have been so easy but he was determined to prove to the doubters he could do what they said he’d never be capable of. What they’d never know and what he’d made sure to keep hidden was that besides working late nights at a bar he’d sold his body on the odd occasion just to make ends meet, to get the basics like food and shelter and warm showers and clothes.

And finally,  _finally_  when he was ready to give up, ready to throw in the towel and beg his family to take him back pride be damned he landed himself a scholarship that took the weight off his shoulders, allowed him to get a cheap flat and decent food and from that moment on he’d never looked back.

Until his family had come crashing back into his life.

Mikkal had found him, had appeared on his doorstep one evening after a long shift at the pub when all he wanted was to curl up in bed and block out the world. Instead he’d opened the door only to have abuse hurled at him, attracting the unwanted attention of nosy neighbours.

_“- Just ran off and abandoned your family! -”_

_“- Only ever think about yourself! -”_

_“-So selfish! -”_

_“-would have been better if you’d never been born! -”_

_“-Absolute disgrace!”_

Not knowing what else to do he’d opened his door for his brothers despite his better judgement. If anything it’d shut Mike up before the police were called and they were forced to explain just where their parents were and why the younger three looked like they’d gone through a famine growing up.

He’d cared little for Mike or what could happen to him but he’d never allow Axl or Ty to go into the foster system.

They hadn’t stayed long thankfully, Valerie having moved to Auckland as well and into a house she had found where his brothers would soon join her. But since opening the door to them that night he’d never managed to get them out of his life since.

It certainly explained why he’d started drinking and fucking anyone he found remotely attractive.

So yes, this banishment was everything his twenty one year old self had wished for, a belated dream come true where freedom and happiness could finally be possible.

But he didn’t want that anymore.

He wanted to be able to piss off Mike with snarky comments and quick wit, yet have someone to turn to when all others failed to know the right answer.

He wanted to be able to tease Ty about his love for Dawn and baking yet side with his brother when they watched the rugby or bantered playfully about the weird old lady who lived two houses from Ty and enjoyed mowing her lawns in the too-small bikini she tragically owned.

He wanted to tell Axl that even when things got so tough there seemed to be no way out they’d get better, that you just had to hold on and weather the storm as things crashed down around you.

He wanted to sit at the beach with Olaf and listen to stories, listen to retellings of the happier memories of his childhood whilst they smoked weed before he was dragged laughingly into the ocean where his Grandfather would try and teach him to surf.

He just wanted to matter.

Was that really too much to ask?

He scoffed at how pathetic he sounded. Of course it was too much to ask. His life had been one nightmare after another with Mitchell’s arrival the first glimmer of happiness he’d ever had. It only made sense to rip it all away when he thought he had the chance of a future where he wasn’t alone anymore.

The sudden blaring of a car horn nearby jolted him from the spiralling thoughts he’d found himself a victim of, and it was with some surprise that he found his breathing had more or less evened out, that he wasn’t on the verge of collapsing like he’d been moments before.

Huh. Seemed even the panic had given up on him.

Apparently he just wasn’t worth it.

With a sad shake of his head he made his way down the last stretch of sidewalk to his flat, realising as he keyed himself in he’d never receive a visitor here again.

 

* * *

 

He closed the door behind him silently and gazed with forlorn eyes around the dark room. It had been a long time since he’d come home to an empty house, a long time since the darkness and loneliness from abandonment greeted him rather than light and laughter. He kicked off his shoes and moved to the light switch with the full intention of turning them on, to fill his home with light once again but paused with his finger hovering millimetres over it.

What was the point? Why create something bright when all he was feeling was the opposite?

His fingers brushed the plastic as he lowered them. The light remained off.

Finding his way to the bathroom was easy enough considering he knew it like the back of his hand, and once inside he switched the light on out of need rather than desire. Despite not being sure whether his life was worth continuing or not he’d prefer not to slip and accidentally kill himself in the shower. It wasn’t how he wanted to go.

He went through the motions, stripping off, turning the shower to full heat and let the steam fill the bathroom as he stood in front of the sink, his hands clasped around the edge of the porcelain with his head hanging down.

The life he knew from before was over. The reasons for him being in Auckland were gone. There was no reason for him to stay anymore, no reason for him to linger when all it would do is bring pain and a constant isolation. He looked up and found the mirror misted over, distorting his image, as though it too were ashamed.

He raised his hand and let it drag down the glass, removing the condensation as it went.

“You always wanted to be left alone. Now you have your wish,” he whispered to himself.

 ** _“No you didn’t,”_** a voice replied. He looked around the bathroom startled but couldn’t find anything. Wondering if he’d imagined it Anders looked back at the mirror and found not his reflection, but that of an old man with a long beard and startling blue eyes staring back at him solemnly.

“Who are you?” He asked, frowning slightly when the man opposite him smiled sympathetically.

 ** _“I am you,”_** he told him. **_“Or rather -”_**

“Bragi,” Anders breathed.

 _ **“Ja , little one,”** _the God agreed with a nod before fixing him with a stare. **_“You say you wanted to be left alone but I know you Anders. I know that’s not true. Your bravery is a mask that you cannot hide behind, not with me. You need human contact like you need air_** ** _mitt barn_** ** _, you need your family. You need Mitchell.”_**

Anders scoffed brokenly. “Yeah well thanks to you I don’t have either anymore -”

**_“It was never my intention -”_ **

“You took away my family! I lost Mitchell because you couldn’t control yourself!”

 ** _“I cannot control thousands of years of history Anders!”_** Bragi snapped impatiently. **_“Just as_** ** _Iðunn couldn’t control it. We are as much a slave to our fates as you! You know this!”_**

“YOU RUINED MY LIFE!” Anders screamed at the mirror, aware of the tears slowly beginning to build once again. “I lost the man I love because you overtook my mind, my body! I had no say and you used me! And because of that Axl banished me, erased me from everyone’s memories! How is that supposed to be forgivable?!”

**_“I never meant to drag you through this Anders! I’m sorry -”_ **

The blond laughed manically. “Yeah well it’s too late for that now!” He yelled in disgust. “I mean nothing to Mitchell, I’ll never wake up beside him again! I’ll never have someone tell me I matter! I’ll never have someone love me the way he loved me!”

**_“Anders -”_ **

“JUST SHUT UP!!” He screamed, slamming his fist into the glass and glared with tears in his eyes as it shattered beneath his fingers, the glass cutting into the flesh and raining down onto the sink.

Chest heaving and tears running free he withdrew his hand and glanced at the shards of glass embedded in his knuckles and fingers. The blood was already free flowing, small rivulets running down his fist and arm as well as staining the larger pieces that were still in the mirror.

For the first time ever the blood didn’t bother him.

He welcomed it and the pain he was sure to come with open arms.

His eyes flitted to the broken mirror and all he could see was his distorted reflection once again, Bragi no longer present. With a small nod to himself he climbed into the shower, uncaring of the debris and blood that stained the bathroom floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja – yes  
> Mitt barn – my child


	4. Memories Make Us Who We Are

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry about the hold up! I honestly thought this would be out earlier than it ended up happening but oh well! Here it is now! Fingers crossed you all enjoy it!**

**As an author, not only does getting comments for our stories makes us want to continue writing, but some also challenge us, make us reassess what we've chosen to do and most of the time we're better for it. There was one comment last chapter about hoping it got better for Anders as they weren't a huge fan of drawn out angst. It was that comment that made me stop and go back to my story-line and have a good long think about where the story was headed and I realised that the way I would be writing Anders up until the end of the story... it just wasn't him. Any other character from any other fandom it would have fit fine for. Just not Anders. As we all know he's a fighter and would go down swinging, I just hadn't written him that way. There's a chance I would have realised that and corrected it myself, but just as likely I may not have picked up on it until it was too late.**

**So thank you everyone, not only for your wonderful comments, but for keeping your authors on their toes!**

**Huge thanks to[jwahl88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jwahl88), [Anankastic_Eosphoros](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Anankastic_Eosphoros), [BlackberrySage](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackberrySage), [Cub22](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cub22), [DurinGirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DurinGirl), [Shtrigga](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtrigga), [eyesonly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonly), [FiliKiliRp](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliRp), [Raine_Tempest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Tempest), [littleblondfili](http://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblondfili), [PadBlack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack), [niennavalier](http://archiveofourown.org/users/niennavalier), [mosslover](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mosslover), [dandelionpower](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionpower), [waterlilyblue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlilyblue), [anniearmitage](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anniearmitage), [DrakkHammer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakkHammer), [theloverneverleaves](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves), [JustKa12808](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKa12808), [Deegeo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Deegeo), [WanderingHobbit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingHobbit), [CHW13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CHW13), [Madmessy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmessy), [Lazzy21](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazzy21), [Miss_from_Earth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_from_Earth), [arcee_bee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee), [Lakritzwolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf), [avienexjel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/avienexjel), [Silva_13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Silva_13), [pyxis (deanohell)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deanohell), [Anni3Dr3am3r](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Anni3Dr3am3r), [WeTheRebelSkies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WeTheRebelSkies), [bammes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bammes), [Makojupiter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Makojupiter), [WerewulfTherewulf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewulfTherewulf), [Sinreti](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinreti), [injerannie94](http://archiveofourown.org/users/injerannie94), [Toki221B](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Toki221B), [pickwicklingpapers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pickwicklingpapers), [thecopperriver](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thecopperriver), [Reiya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya), [Taupefox59](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59), [ThornyHedge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge), [Lionsmane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsmane), [Ringriel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringriel), [Animerockchic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerockchic), [Milliegirl21](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliegirl21), [Aidean_Shipper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidean_Shipper), [NijiMizu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NijiMizu), [SarcasticSmiler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler), [ and 7 more users ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5071936/kudos) as well as the 20 guests who've kudosed and commented. You guys are awesome!**

 

* * *

  

Head bent against the pounding spray, his uninjured hand flat against the shower wall Anders stood watching the red-tinged water swirl down the drain, watching the water carry away his life force one drop at a time.

There was a slight sting as every droplet brushed over the wounds but he knew that eventually it would stop, that it would begin to heal over as all injuries were known to do, leaving little scars, little reminders of their creation in their wake.

Did he want that? Did he want these abrasions to heal over? He was certain the pain in his heart would never heal so why should the rest of him?

The glass lying scattered on the floor was looking mighty tempting.

_“Don’t you dare!”_

His head shot up and he looked behind him in fright only to find nothing. He poked his head out of the shower curtain to look into the bathroom: empty.

“The fuck?” he breathed.

He climbed out, stepping over the broken glass gingerly and peered into the dark apartment. Eyes not picking up any movement he raised a brow at himself and called out uncertainly. “Hello?”

The soft burbling of the fish pump is all that replied, and with a slight frown he turned around and made his way back to the shower. Wondering whether imagining things would be another part of this nightmare he had found himself in he pulled the curtain aside and promptly cried out in shock.

There, standing in the spray,

Was Mitchell.

“Mitch?”

He couldn’t believe it. Mitchell was  _here_ , in his bathroom… although why the vampire was glowering at him he wasn’t sure. His eyes drunk in the sight greedily, almost desperately, and it took several heartbeats to realise something was wrong with what he was seeing.

 _“Don’t you dare,”_  the vampire said again.

Reaching forwards tentatively he confirmed what he suspected. Mitchell wasn’t really there. His fingers distorted the image of his lover when they cut through the water and he lowered them disheartened.

Great. Now his mind was going to mock him for what he lost.

Just as he went to turn the water off his hallucination spoke again, and this time Anders couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the vampire’s words.

_“I won’t lose you Anders. I won’t let you walk away from what we have because of something you can’t control. You. Are. Mine.”_

What the hell was his mind doing?

It was very familiar. Too familiar in fact to be a simple trick of the mind. Taking a deep breath he re-entered the shower, preferring to stay warm in the steam rather than freezing his ass off standing outside it and crossed his arms as he examined the apparition before him.

Aside from the fact Mitchell continued to talk as though he were having a one-sided conversation the tight black single was not what he’d been wearing when Anders had seen him earlier, so unless the vampire had decided to change quickly just to growl at him in the shower his mind was clearly trying to tell him something.

Not finding any clues from what he was seeing directly in front of him he closed his eyes and focused on the words, letting each one flow over him as his heart absorbed the sound of each Irish-lilted word.

And suddenly things became clear.

It was a memory from a month ago.

From the day he met Helen.

 

_He had no idea how he’d ended up there. One moment he’d been talking with Ty, the need to get spectacularly drunk his goal for the day after he and Mitchell had argued early that morning and the next he was coming back to himself at Ty’s frantic knocking on the bathroom door. Normally he’d tell his brother to fuck off and wait his turn but he was a bit more distracted by the sight of a long legged brunet in a green dress that was currently pushing herself back onto his very exposed cock and moaning loudly._

_Before he even had a chance to question what the hell was going on his orgasm rushed over him, triggering hers and they both cried out in ecstasy, one thrilled and the other… not so much._

_Not even giving her a chance to speak he zipped himself up and threw himself out of the bathroom, latching onto his brother who’d been waiting outside with a look of horror on his face._

_“Take me home Ty,” he begged, eyes darting frantically towards the stall where he’d left the woman sprawled on the toilet seat with a glazed look in her eyes. “Please get me out of here.”_

 

 _The drive home had been tense to say the least, Ty constantly shooting him glances but right then he couldn’t care less. He’d cheated on Mitchell. How it had happened he had no idea but the fact remained it still did. But_ how _?! He didn’t even recall seeing her in the bar so where the hell had she come from?!_

_“Anders…?”_

_The blond shook his head at his brother, swallowing convulsively. God he was going to be sick, just the thought of the look of betrayal on Mitchell’s face was enough to make him want to throw himself in front of the car. Facing him certainly wasn’t something he wanted to do after such a heinous act to their relationship._

_He was well aware that before Mitchell came along the odd romp in a bathroom was a given for him, picking up any woman he chose and giving them what he promised no other could was as easy as tying his shoes, but after meeting the brunet that had all changed._

_Mitchell challenged him, infuriated him and made him laugh in equal measure, made love to him like it was their last night on earth and was the solid support he needed when his family threatened to break him._

_Mitchell was like nothing he’d ever come across before in his life._

_And never would again._

_The vampire had stayed the night but they’d had an argument that morning over something petty because he’d been stressed and Mitchell tired which led to biting words and hurt feelings on both sides, but never in a million years would he ever think about cheating on his vampire who he was pretty certain he was losing his heart too, if he hadn’t already._

_“Anders we’re here.”_

_Ty’s call of his name had him blinking in shock, noticing they were in fact in front of his apartment. On automatic pilot he removed himself from the car and made his way up the stairs and up to his apartment, hearing but not understanding what Ty was saying._

_It wasn’t until he got inside his house and saw Mitchell’s plaid shirt on the back of the couch that he felt the bile rise in his throat and he sprinted for the bathroom, throwing himself at the toilet and expelling the many drinks he’d consumed that day._

_Aside from Ty entering with a glass of water he had no clue as to what was going on around him and so missed the voices speaking just outside the bathroom. It took a while but eventually he was certain he’d expelled every trace of alcohol from his system, which was a shame really, he’d paid good money for those drinks._

_With a groan to rival a zombie’s he pushed up from the floor, and after checking his reflection to ensure there was no evidence of what had happened on his shirt he exited the bathroom. As he rounded the corner he froze, finding himself faced with not one, but two concerned men._

_Anders stared between his brother and lover in horror, and it must have showed on his face clearly for the vampire took a step forward, hands outstretched in submission._

_“Ty told me what happened -” Mitchell began in a low voice, only to falter when Anders levelled his brother with a death stare._

_“You WHAT?!”_

_The stunned look on the younger brother’s face showed Anders he wasn’t expecting this reaction at all. “Anders I can explain wh-” he tried hurriedly, only to be cut off when Anders stormed forwards and shoved him. Hard._

_“What the fuck Ty?!” he roared, fury and panic a jumbled mess on his normally sharp features. “Please, take a front row seat why don’t you just to watch my relationship fall apart because you couldn’t keep your big mouth shut!”_

_“No that’s not -”_

_“Don’t fucking lie to me! It’s pretty fucking obvious why you told him!”_

_“Anders!”_

_Mitchell’s arms wrapped around the seething blond and pulled him away from his brother. He tried to hold the blond close as he often did when Anders was panicked and lashed out but it seemed he wasn’t having any of it. Anders fought his way out of his hold and it was only then that Mitchell saw the bright blue eyes he loved so much mist over._

_His cocky God was close to breaking down._

_What had that bitch done?_

_“Anders, whatever you think happened before, between you and that woman wasn’t your fault,” Mitchell told him, his voice trembling slightly as he tried to keep his need to protect and lay claim to his God in check._

_Tear filled blue eyes glared at him. “You weren’t there John. You have no idea what happened!”_

_“But I do!” Ty interrupted. “Anders the woman who you were… uh… with…” he flinched when both men opposite him growled, “her name is Helen. Helen Larvig -”_

_“Why the fuck would you think I’d want to know her name?!”_

_“She’s also -” Ty said loudly over his brother, “a goddess. Iðunn, actually. I’ve met her once before and hoped you’d never cross paths for this exact reason. She was the duty manager at the bar but I didn’t see the sign until after you’d gone to the bathroom. By then it was too late.”_

_Silence fell as the two dark haired men watched the blond carefully, concerned at the way his chest heaved as though he struggled for air._

_“Leave,” he breathed, dragging in each breath deeply in order to calm down._

_“What -”_

_“Get out!”_

_Mitchell’s eyes widened, his quick mind already knowing where Anders thoughts were leading. He wanted to offer some kind of comfort, soothe the man before him but all that came out was a “Don’t you dare!”_

_“You need to leave John.”_

_“No.”_

_Anders glared at the vampire, trying to fight the rising nausea that threatened to swallow him whole with the thought of what he was about to do._

_“Yes you do. Because now I –_ Bragi _knows what Iðunn looks like he’ll never stop searching for her, will never stop trying to fuck her. His need to be with her will ruin everything we have John can’t you see?!”_

_The vampire shook his head and took a step a forward, returning the glare his lover was giving him tenfold. “No it won’t,” he told him forcefully. “No it won’t because we will make sure it won’t happen. We’ll limit who has access to you at the office, you’ll come to the pub when I’m working so I can keep an eye on you or we’ll move. Move to another part of New Zealand and start fresh. I won’t lose you Anders. I won’t let you walk away from what we have because of something you can’t control. You. Are. Mine.”_

 

 _“You. Are. Mine.”_ The three words followed Anders out of his musings and he glanced up to where he’d seen Mitchell, disheartened to see him gone but understanding why he’d been there all the same.

It was his hearts way of reminding him that Mitchell would never give up on him, that no matter how bad the situation got Mitchell would always put him and their relationship first.

Now he needed to do the same. Washing off quickly he jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before heading to the bedroom, wincing when tiny bits of glass cut into his heel. He needed somewhere that wasn’t going to make him bleed to death while he thought.

He had planning to do.

 

* * *

 

With a dish cloth tucked into his apron Mitchell smiled at the handful of men crowded around the pool table and darts board as he cleared away the empty beer glasses, joking and chatting and scolding them light-heartedly for getting more peanuts on the tables than into their mouths as he moved deftly around them for the final time before closing.

There was still an hour to go until the pub shut and the number of customers had slowly thinned out over the night which meant that he’d be able to leave once he’d swept, mopped and done the last of the dishes.

And thank god for that.

He was unusually exhausted, his mind having been somewhat sluggish throughout the night as though he hadn’t slept or fed for a month and no matter how many glasses of water and juice and bowls of chips he’d had it still lingered. And was slowly getting worse.

Unfortunately for him when he was tired he often let his guard down, and so the need to get home and back to his apartment where he could lock himself in and make sure he didn’t vamp out and hurt anyone was growing at an alarming rate. In the meantime he fled to the safety of the kitchen where the smell of oil and meat would fill his nose and drive all else out.

With a nod to the chef who was doing the last of his chores he placed the glasses on the counter and ran the water, his hands working on autopilot as he began washing as his mind wandered back to the incident in the alley earlier that evening.

If he were honest with himself he couldn’t say if it had been blind luck or divine intervention for the man who’d been cornered by the two vampires, the two vampires that he’d barely stopped himself from staking rather than allowing them to feed. Aside from the fact that Cal, his manager, would go ballistic if the bar’s reputation was marred by a murder there had been something about the man that had set his mind screaming to save him.

He’d never had that before, not even with Josie, so how the hell was it possible that the vampire within decided this mortal wasn’t to die?

Something about the man was important, triggering his most primal instincts of defend and protect to the death that all he’d been able to do was go along for the ride his body carried him on. He’d chased the two vampires off, threatening to kill them should he ever see them around again before going back to the blond and helping him up once his breathing had gone back to normal.

Truly, the night couldn’t have gotten any more bizarre if it tried.

Until the hug.

Mitchell placed the scrubbing brush down at the memory of the man’s body, the weight of his touch that seemed to linger at his back and set his skin prickling pleasantly. He remembered how the body that gripped him had been warm and soft yet strong, rigid, as though there was a barrier underneath the skin that had been created after past injuries to the soul. He remembered the blond hair that was burnished gold even in the weak streetlight and how it felt like it was shining into the deepest corners of his mind, blanketing him and protecting him from his own darkness.

And he remembered how the man had smelled  _amazing._

Not in the ‘I will drain you dry’ way that he normally got with humans, but rather the ‘I could drown myself in your scent and it still wouldn't be enough’ way, again something he'd never experienced in his life. There was no allure to his blood, not even when he was flush against him. As far as his nose was concerned the man had never even been there.

The way in which the blond hugged him, had clung to him as he told him how relieved he was to see him… the feeling it had given him was warm, fuzzy, and making him feel somewhat human.

So why didn't he recognise him?!

“Mitchell!”

The brunet jumped startled and looked up just as Cal strode through the door with a smile.

“Everyone’s -” the blond man paused, and Mitchell couldn’t help but draw comparisons between his boss and the man he’d saved; blond hair, although Cal’s was lighter, almost faded whereas the other’s was richer. And there was also the case of the blue eyes; the man before him whose eyes were a deep, darkish blue whereas the ones belonging to the man he’d rescued were lighter, almost grey, as though they would change with the rising and setting of the sun. “You ok?”

The vampire blinked to clear his mind and put a stop to the thoughts plaguing him. They would be best for another time. “I’m fine,” he answered with what he hoped was a convincing smile.

It was obvious Cal didn’t believe him if the frown on his face was anything to go by but he was glad the man chose not to push it further. “If you say so,” Cal replied with a shrug. “But I need you out front, there’s just a couple of people left and we might as well start closing up. Get out of here early for once.”

He nodded with a smile and wiped his hands on the nearby towel. Finishing early sounded perfect, it’d give him a chance to analyse what had happened that night and try and make sense of it all.

All he hoped was that when he did come up with an answer he’d see the man again.

It seemed there was more to him than there first appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And please, spare a thought for the families and friends who have been affected by the Paris bombings that occurred around 12 hours ago. It's an awful time, not only for those directly involved but for the many families ripped apart. I hope those responsible are brought to justice, and I hope the families and friends affected get the support they need to one day heal.
> 
> The world stands behind you. Peace to Paris xx


	5. I Can't Get You Off My Mind

**A/N: Hello everyone! New chapter for you lovely people, I can't wait to hear what you think of it :) Not much to say about this chapter without revealing stuff except for the fact I reference a man-draw in this, which if you're not sure what it is or just want a laugh then watch this clip[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgUpDGAIdds), Michael McIntyre explains it perfectly. He's also probably my favourite comedian :D**

**Special shout out to[LittleRedChaos (Ranchii5)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranchii5), [FiliAtYourService](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliAtYourService), [TriberForLife93](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TriberForLife93), [DreamingMymmeli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMymmeli), [Brihna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Brihna), [Tisserande](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tisserande), [neige](http://archiveofourown.org/users/neige), [Netttle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle), [msilverstar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/msilverstar), [Bubbles759](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles759), [benchofindigo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/benchofindigo), [Genius_626](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Genius_626), [Ruairi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruairi), [jwahl88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jwahl88), [Anankastic_Eosphoros](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Anankastic_Eosphoros), [BlackberrySage](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackberrySage), [Cub22](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cub22), [DurinGirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DurinGirl), [Shtrigga](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtrigga), [eyesonly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonly), [FiliKiliRp](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliRp), [Raine_Tempest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Tempest), [littleblondfili](http://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblondfili), [PadBlack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack), [niennavalier](http://archiveofourown.org/users/niennavalier), [mosslover](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mosslover), [dandelionpower](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionpower), [waterlilyblue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlilyblue), [anniearmitage](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anniearmitage), [DrakkHammer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakkHammer), [theloverneverleaves](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves), [JustKa12808](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKa12808), [Deegeo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Deegeo), [WanderingHobbit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingHobbit), [CHW13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CHW13), [Madmessy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmessy), [Lazzy21](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazzy21), [Miss_from_Earth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_from_Earth), [arcee_bee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee), [Lakritzwolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf), [avienexjel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/avienexjel), [Silva_13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Silva_13), [pyxis (deanohell)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deanohell), [Anni3Dr3am3r](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Anni3Dr3am3r), [WeTheRebelSkies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WeTheRebelSkies), [bammes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bammes), [Makojupiter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Makojupiter), [WerewulfTherewulf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewulfTherewulf), [Sinreti](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinreti), [injerannie94](http://archiveofourown.org/users/injerannie94),  **[Toki221B](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Toki221B), [pickwicklingpapers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pickwicklingpapers), [thecopperriver](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thecopperriver), [Reiya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya), [Taupefox59](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59), [ThornyHedge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge), [Lionsmane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsmane), [Ringriel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringriel), [Animerockchic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerockchic), [Milliegirl21](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliegirl21), [Aidean_Shipper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidean_Shipper), [NijiMizu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NijiMizu), [SarcasticSmiler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler), [WithywindlesDaughter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WithywindlesDaughter), [nasri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nasri), [My_Trex_has_fleas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas), [Blueskydancers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskydancers), [CatSuperstar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CatSuperstar), [Tourmaline10](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tourmaline10) and [pandorasxbox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasxbox)** as well as the 26 guests who've commented and kudosed, you guys are amazing!**

 

* * *

 

It had taken a long time after his shower to work out what he needed to do to win Mitchell back, to fight for the relationship that had been suddenly destroyed but after much thinking here he was, packing the rest of the clothes he’d need to last a week or so into his bag before he put his plan in motion.

He knew now that giving up on Mitchell wasn’t an option, knew with every fibre of his being that he couldn’t let his vampire go without a fight.

It had taken a while to realise it, but he finally had.

The fears and doubts he’d had when he first discovered Mitchell had forgotten him, when he realised that the one person he loved didn’t love him back had been the final blow to his already fragile armour and giving up had seemed like the easiest way out.

Because who would miss him if no one knew he existed?

But what he hadn’t expected was his armour, his net of safety to remain intact. Yes it was damaged, thick heavy cracks running in a myriad of lines all over to the point it looked as though it had been wrapped in spider webs but it was still standing. Because that’s what he did.

He resisted.

He resisted the abuse at the hands of Johan and Elizabet, he resisted the neglect and hurtful words hurled at him from Mike when he returned to find Anders struggling to look after their brothers, he resisted the beatings he received from those who paid him for favours just so they could feel like they were in charge.

Each time he resisted. And each time he fought.

He’d fought to get himself to where he was today, running his own business with his own flat and own car, he’d fought to keep his head above the water when his brother’s threatened to push him under with their complaining and constant degradation of him, and he’d fought hard for his relationship with his vampire, especially when he realised he wanted,  _needed_  him in his life.

There were a lot of demons in his past, lots of bad memories that had helped build this previously impenetrable armour that he’d struggled to remove even with Mitchell’s kindness and patience, but he knew that if he wanted Mitchell back, if he wanted to rebuild the life that had been stolen from him he needed to put those demons to rest. And there was only one place he could do that.

Norsewood.

It was time to go home, time to go back to a place he hadn’t been to in over ten years and wash his hands clean of his past, of the creatures of doubt that dogged his footsteps for every decision he’d made since he’d left. It was time to return to the place he’d turned his back on, just as it had turned its back on him and bury them once and for all.

Satisfied he had all he needed he hefted his bag over his shoulder and walked out to the kitchen, switching his IPad on and quickly accessing the ownership papers for JPR. He didn’t know how long it would take for him to win Mitchell back, and as such didn’t want to be wasting his time going in to work with someone who didn’t recognise him while he tried to win the vampire over. The easiest solution to avoid any confusion and police call outs was to sign the company over to Dawn temporarily, which he followed up with a brief email explaining that she was in charge until further notice, signing off as A. Johnson. Once it was sent he grabbed his mobile and deposited it on the counter, deciding that because no one would be calling him there was no point in taking it and quickly fed his fish with a promise to see them soon.

He wasn’t overly comfortable leaving them alone for days on end, and after a moments contemplation he sought out the spare key from one of the draws, grumbling as he went through what Mitchell labelled the ‘man draw’ to find the blasted thing.

Old batteries, several manuals and a couple of things he didn’t even want to know the name of later he found it and left the apartment with his bag on his shoulder, walking across the hall to the door of an elderly couple and knocked.

The door opened and the woman, Mrs Turner, he remembered after a pause stuck her head out and frowned up at him in confusion.

“Yes dear?”

Clearing his throat Anders gave her what he hoped was a winning smile that covered the turmoil inside. “Mrs Turner hi, sorry to bother you -”

“Speak up child no need to be shy!”

Anders blinked in surprise at her holler, and then chuckled when he remembered why she and her husband were of the small minority of tenants that liked him and Mitchell when people had remembered him. Their bedroom antics often got a tad loud.

Thank god for old people.

“Mrs Turner hi!” he repeated, raising his voice to match her hearing range. “Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could ask a favour?”

When he received a nod he proceeded to tell her that after recently moving in something had come up that meant he had to take an unexpected trip away, and because of that he had to leave behind his fish. Not wanting them to starve he needed someone who could feed them morning and night and could they please do this for him?

“I’ll buy you any type of wine or chocolate you like,” he promised with a smile.

To his utter relief, she accepted.

Now that his pets had been placed in good care he made his way to his car, dumping his bag in the back as he turned it on drove off. He had one final stop to make before he left the city, and after checking the time he headed towards an all too familiar part of town, hoping against hope he hadn’t missed the one he had come to see.

 

* * *

 

“Cal! I’m off!”

“Alright Mitchell have a good night!” his manager’s voice replied from somewhere in the back. “See you tomorrow!”

“Yeah see you!”

The small bell above the door tinkled as he pushed it open and strolled out into the cool night air with a sigh of relief. He pulled his jacket around him tighter, shoving his hands into the pockets as he made for home and briefly contemplated whether it was worth lighting a cigarette before scraping the idea as unnecessary. He’d be home soon enough so why waste one when he could just have it and enjoy it when he got there.

As he walked the need to fill the silence with soft words and gentle teasing filled him and he turned to talk to his companion, only when he did he found the space beside him empty. He could have sworn…

Blue eyes, golden hair and a soft smile flashed though his mind, and he shook his head to try and rid it of the memory. Great not only was he hung up on the familiarity of the blond man of earlier, but now he was putting him into situations he had never been in.

Heaving an exasperated sigh he carried on home, passing several parked cars along the way as he whistled quietly to himself and in no time reached his apartment, skipping up the few steps to the door and let himself in to prepare for a quiet night, unaware of the blue eyes trained on him from across the road.

 

* * *

 

Anders smiled fondly to himself at the sight of the brunet jumping up the stairs in a show of child-like behaviour before disappearing through the door of the apartment block. He’d always complained when Mitchell suddenly did something like that; leaping over the cracks or sticking to a certain colour tile in the hardware store, but secretly he loved watching his vampire, who was so often sombre when memories of the past haunted him doing something carefree.

“Wait for me John,” he whispered to the retreating form. “Even though you don’t remember me right now, please, wait for me.”

He waited until the door had shut before turning the key in the ignition, and slipping away like a shadow he drove off into the night.

 

* * *

 

The desire to stay awake had lasted all of five minutes. The moment he’d entered his apartment and laid eyes on his bed exhaustion set in and after kicking off his shoes and stripping down to his boxers, a brief stop to brush his teeth and relieve himself included, he was lying face down on his bed wrapped in the duvet and thick blanket like a hairy Irish burrito.

He drifted off quickly, fatigue and warmth carrying him off to the land of dreams, and before he succumbed to them completely he exhaled through his mouth, unaware of the name that slipped from his lips in a sigh.

“Anders…”

 

 

Mitchell fiddled with the keys in his hand as he crossed the road, looking for what felt like the millionth time at the key card that was attached to ring, the card blank aside from the address printed in the middle on one side.

His sleep had been filled with weird dreams; flashes of the blond man from the night before in the most domestic of circumstances. Each dream was so vivid, so real that they could have passed off as memories; cooking breakfast side by side, watching movies on a sofa he didn't recognise in a slightly inebriated state that quickly turned to a heavy make out session, pale flesh, heaving beneath his fingertips as he nibbled his way down the lightly furred chest, while strong hands threaded through his hair and his name was chanted on a sigh.

And if that hadn't been strange enough when he woke and went about getting organised for a trip to the shops he found evidence of a second person living with him; a second toothbrush, clothes that were far too smart and far too small to fit his lanky frame. A second coffee cup that said “I <3 Bragi” (he was still figuring that one out) and the most confusing thing of all, the sex toys and ridiculous amounts of lube that were stowed throughout his flat. Considering his ‘condition’, sex was something he'd done his best to swear off as much as possible.

Completely confused and more than a bit curious it wasn't until he'd gone to leave that he noticed the strange key card on his keychain and put all plans for the day aside, determined to find out just what the hell was going on.

He stopped at the door of the rather flash apartment block and turned to scan the resident list, hoping to see if any of the names jumped out at him on first glance. Thankfully, one did.

“A. Johnson,” he mused quietly. It wasn’t exactly familiar, but a flash of blue eyes filled his vision at the familiar roll of name off the tongue giving him hope. “Alright, let’s try you.”

He let himself in and made his way up to the correct floor, counting the door numbers until he reached the right one.

It came as a big surprise when he found another man standing outside the door with an equally puzzled look on his face, one that quickly turned hopeful as he approached.

“You wouldn’t happen to live here by any chance?” The man asked in way of greeting.

“Sorry no,” Mitchell replied after a pause. “Guess that answers my question about you living here too.” He huffed in annoyance before looking the man up and down, and noticed the piercing blue eyes, a slightly darker shade than the ones from his memory looking at him curiously.

“Name’s Mitchell,” he introduced himself, holding out his hand which the other man took promptly.

“Ty,” his newly named companion replied. “Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah you too.” The pair shook hands and stared at the apartment door. “So, have you tried the key?”

“Was just about to when you turned up,” Ty replied with a quirk of his lips. “Only thing is, I have no idea why I have a key for this place anyway.”

He nodded, understanding the confusion just as much. “Well that makes two of us, and I guess we’ll get answers inside rather than standing out here.”

Without any preamble Ty slid the card into the lock, and the pair released a breath they didn’t realise they were holding when the alarm lights switched green. A quick glance at each other and Ty turned the door handle before both brunets crossed the threshold. Mitchell barely managed to hide his surprise when he was able to enter, the easy access fuelling his curiosity about just what this A. Johnson meant to him, especially as he’d not even felt a tug of resistance as he entered.

“Recognise anything?”

Ty’s question pulled him from his musings and he entered the apartment further, looking around in the hopes of recognising something.

He did.

He recognised a lot.

The couch from his dream was there, as was the tv, the kitchen was the exact same aside from the fact it was a tad cleaner than it had been in his sleep, and the fish tank set into one of the walls was so familiar it felt like home.

“Yeah,” he replied wide eyed as he turned in a slow circle. “Yeah I recognise a lot.”

“Well that makes two of us,” Ty agreed, the brunet walking forwards with an unsure look, photo frame clutched in his hand.

Mitchell took it off him and looked closely at the photo, one with the man from the night before, Ty and three others who looked vaguely familiar. He was about to ask who they were when Ty spoke up.

“The other three are my family; the two with hair are my brothers and the bald one is my… um… cousin,” he told him, looking paler than he had moments before. “I don’t understand why the other guy has this photo, as well as him being in it.” He shook his head quickly, like a dog shaking water from its ears. “What the fuck is going on?!”

Mitchell knew of course. He recognised the photo, knew where they had been when he’d taken it.

“Anders,” he breathed, throat constricting and heart racing as the memory began to play before his eyes.

_He’d been walking around with his lover’s camera, using it as an excuse so no one would bother trying to take a photo of him. They all knew he was a vampire, they just didn’t know what that entailed. And tonight the last thing he wanted was for them to realise he couldn’t appear on film. It’d happen eventually, but he was quite happy to avoid any dramas if possible._

_There was a roar of laughter and he lifted the camera, snapping a shot of the Johnson's in their fits of giggles over a joke someone had shared. It was nice hearing them laugh, united together for a moment rather than arguing as they normally did._

_He glanced at the screen, happy with the way it had turned out and when he looked up he found Anders watching him with a fond smile which suddenly became bashful when he realised he’d been caught staring, and Mitchell gave him a wink before lifting the camera to take another shot._

Mitchell swallowed the bile that had risen at the realisation that he’d forgotten his cocky blond god, had forgotten Anders.

“Anders?” Ty echoed, before a look of horror crossed his face when his memories slammed back into place. “Oh my god, Anders!”

Mitchell quickly put the photo frame onto the counter and hurried forwards, calling out for the blond as both men tore through the apartment in search of him.

“He’s not here!” Ty yelled frantically. “He’s left his phone and IPad behind but he’s not here!” He joined the vampire in the bedroom and found him frozen in the middle of the room, a terrified look on the sharp features. “Mitchell? What’s wrong?”

The vampire shook his head, turning frightened eyes on the younger Johnson. “His bag is gone,” he whispered, pointing a shaky finger at the wardrobe that had been left wide open. “His bag and some of his clothes are missing…”

Before he could carry on the sound of the front door opening had both men sprinting for the entrance, skidding to a halt when a little old lady bustled in whistling a merry tune.

Mitchell blinked in surprise. “Mrs Turner? What are you doing here?”

Mrs Turner jumped in shock and pressed a hand to her chest. “Don’t you know better than to frighten a little old lady like that boy?” She scolded before eyeing him up curiously. “Who are you and why are you here?”

“I -” he and Ty looked at each other with raised brows. “I’m Mitchell, Mrs Turner. We’ve met plenty of times before.” Generally when he and Anders got loud enough for even the Turner’s to hear, but he wasn’t going to mention that.

“Oh, well forgive me love. Memory must be going,” she joked. “Are you here to feed Anders fish while he’s away too? Lovely young man, just moved in did you know? Of course you did,” she rambled on, “anyway he hadn’t mentioned someone else was going to feed them.”

“Anders is away?” Ty asked, cutting off Mitchell’s response. “Where did he go? How long for?”

Mrs Turner made her way over to the fish tank and proceeded to feed Mitchell’s and Anders pets, something which made the vampire itch to tell her to leave them alone, but he didn’t want to seem rude. “Not sure dear,” she told them. “He just asked me to feed them while he was gone.

“To be honest I have no idea when he’ll be back.”


	6. I Would Tear Apart The World If It Meant Having You Back In My Arms

**A/N: Hello everyone! So yeah, this chapter happened :D It was going to be the last one but considering it was just over 4,000 words I decided to split it, just to leave you with a slight cliff hanger and all that ;)**

**Hopefully this covers a lot of what people have been asking to see happen, while still keeping the mystery and suspense right up until the end. But please! Theories people! If you have 'em I want to hear them! These guessing games readers have with their authors (I do it all the time) are something I love :D**

**Not much to say about this except for enjoy and comment! :D**

**Special shout out to[Naokikiri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokikiri), [NoNeedToPanic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNeedToPanic), [petricor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/petricor), [karebear119](http://archiveofourown.org/users/karebear119), [wickedblackbird](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedblackbird), [IrishCreamShake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishCreamShake), [SkieHigh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SkieHigh), [noim303](http://archiveofourown.org/users/noim303), [beanie168](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beanie168), [ryuuri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuri), [Iscalibtra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Iscalibtra), [SamuraiGrl89](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiGrl89), [Sachaward1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachaward1), [readingcats](http://archiveofourown.org/users/readingcats), [archer_and_lionprince](http://archiveofourown.org/users/archer_and_lionprince), [LittleRedChaos (Ranchii5)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranchii5), [FiliAtYourService](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliAtYourService), [TriberForLife93](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TriberForLife93), [DreamingMymmeli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMymmeli), [Brihna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Brihna), [Tisserande](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tisserande), [neige](http://archiveofourown.org/users/neige), [Netttle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle), [msilverstar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/msilverstar), [Bubbles759](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles759), [benchofindigo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/benchofindigo), [Genius_626](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Genius_626), [Ruairi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruairi), [jwahl88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jwahl88), [Anankastic_Eosphoros](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Anankastic_Eosphoros), [BlackberrySage](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackberrySage), [Cub22](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cub22), [DurinGirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DurinGirl), [Shtrigga](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtrigga), [eyesonly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonly), [FiliKiliRp](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliRp), [Raine_Tempest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Tempest), [littleblondfili](http://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblondfili), [PadBlack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack), [niennavalier](http://archiveofourown.org/users/niennavalier), [mosslover](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mosslover), [dandelionpower](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionpower), [waterlilyblue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlilyblue), [anniearmitage](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anniearmitage), [DrakkHammer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakkHammer), [theloverneverleaves](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves), [JustKa12808](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKa12808), [Deegeo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Deegeo), [WanderingHobbit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingHobbit), [CHW13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CHW13),  [Madmessy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmessy), [Lazzy21](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazzy21), [Miss_from_Earth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_from_Earth), [arcee_bee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee), [Lakritzwolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf), [avienexjel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/avienexjel), [Silva_13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Silva_13), [pyxis (deanohell)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deanohell), [Anni3Dr3am3r](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Anni3Dr3am3r), [WeTheRebelSkies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WeTheRebelSkies), [bammes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bammes), [Makojupiter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Makojupiter), [WerewulfTherewulf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewulfTherewulf), [Sinreti](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinreti), [injerannie94](http://archiveofourown.org/users/injerannie94), [Toki221B](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Toki221B), [pickwicklingpapers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pickwicklingpapers), [thecopperriver](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thecopperriver), [Reiya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya), [Taupefox59](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59), [ThornyHedge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge), [Lionsmane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsmane), [Ringriel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringriel), [Animerockchic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerockchic), [Milliegirl21](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliegirl21), [Aidean_Shipper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidean_Shipper), [NijiMizu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NijiMizu), [SarcasticSmiler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler), [WithywindlesDaughter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WithywindlesDaughter), [nasri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nasri), [My_Trex_has_fleas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas), [Blueskydancers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskydancers), [CatSuperstar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CatSuperstar), [Tourmaline10](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tourmaline10) and [pandorasxbox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasxbox) as well as 29 guests who've commented and kudosed! You guys are awesome!**

 

* * *

  

_“To be honest I have no idea when he’ll be back.”_

Mitchell threaded his fingers into his curls and tugged in distress, biting his lip hard against the emotion that threatened to overflow as he waited impatiently for Mrs Turner to collect her things and go.

The moment the door shut behind her he exploded.

“How the fuck did this happen?! How the fuck could I have forgotten Anders?! I-”

He turned, the silence from his companion audible. Eyes alighting on Ty he narrowed them suspiciously at the guilty look on his face.

“Ty?” He asked, voice coming out in a growl as he stalked forwards “What did you do?” When no answer was given he crossed the final few steps in the blink of an eye, hands fisting the front of the God’s shirt until the fabric strained beneath his fingertips. “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!”

“It wasn’t me!” He pleaded, eyes wide and pale skin losing the remainder of its colour at the feral look on the vampires face.

“Perhaps I need to be a bit more specific,” Mitchell snarled, shoving Ty until his back hit the wall. “What. The fuck. Did you and your. Fucking. Family. DO?!”

Ty glared at the vampire, annoyance and a small amount of fear manifesting through his powers and dragging the temperature down by several degrees. “It was Axl alright?! He got shitty because Anders and Gaia slept together!” The god tried to pry the fingers from his shirt but it was futile, and instead he let his head fall back helplessly. “He got pissy and – and he banished Anders ok? But Mitchell, it’s not like any of us expected it to actually happen!”

Mitchell snarled, and after a rough shake that had Ty’s head cracking against the bricks he released him with a look of disgust. “What the bloody hell is wrong with you people?! If your dumb-ass of a brother was able to condemn your mother to a tree, which may I remind you she became firewood because of, what the hell makes you think banishing Anders wouldn’t work?! You fucking Johnson’s make me sick!”

Oh yes, Anders hadn’t held back any of the details of his screwed up family. Mitchell knew it had been in an attempt to scare him off, an attempt to protect himself from the pain and hurt he feared he would be left with when Mitchell realised he wasn't worth it. But over the months they’d been together what had once been a defence mechanism soon turned to trust, and love, and the need for someone to tell him he mattered.

And oh how he mattered to Mitchell.

The blond had become a beacon of hope in his life of darkness; his reason to change from the man of self-pity and sacrifices to what he had always hoped to be: human.

Anders had changed his life; giving him warmth, happiness, satiation in his hunger for blood, sex and love, and he gave him no small amount of fond annoyance.

And so he wished to return the favour, wished to give back to the man who put on a brave facade on a daily basis to hide his true feelings from those who would use them against him.

There was little surprise about what Axl had done, what the Johnson’s had allowed to happen, and that was what made his blood boil.

Ty heaved a sigh, whether it was in exasperation or relief Mitchell didn’t know. Nor did he particularly care, but the sigh attracted his attention all the same. “Look Mitchell, it’s not our fault alright? If Anders had just kept it in his pants -”

“Well first of all it wasn’t Anders fault, of that I am certain. He can’t stand Gaia so the chances of him sleeping with her willingly are slim to none, and second of all it won’t be my fault either if I just happen to snap your idiot brother’s neck then will it?” The vampire countered with a raised brow. Ty responded with a look of his own.

“You wouldn’t do that,” the god scoffed. “You kill Axl you kill Anders. Not to mention most of Auckland in the process.”

The vampire snarled at him, Ty’s blasé expression quickly turning wary. “Well that’s the funny thing; you see I don’t care for the rest of Auckland. Fuck I wouldn’t care if it affected the rest of the world. All I care about is Anders, and you forget I’m a vampire who has the ability to turn whoever I choose. Including him. So,” he grabbed his keys from the counter where he'd left them and glanced back at the God. “You better hope to hell Axl and Mike remember as quickly as we did, otherwise I will do whatever I have too to make your brother pay for what he’s done.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

He turned, eyes flickering to black briefly as he glared at the man before him. “My soul is already tainted by the deaths of innocents Ty. But you and your brothers? Whatever happens will be on your hands. Your family will die; your friends will die... Dawn will die. Is that what you want?”

Mitchell watched in satisfaction as Ty ground his teeth together, the temperature dropping several degrees more to the point he could see his breath misting as the god processed his threat. He would never hurt Dawn; he liked the sassy blond who gave as good as she got too much. If anything he’d send her out of Auckland on a surprise getaway, or tell her to go visit her mum to keep her safe.

But Ty didn’t know that.

“Fine! I’ll come with you! If Axl and Mike will believe anyone about Anders being family it’s me.”

He nodded and made his way out of the apartment and headed down the stairs. He hadn’t missed the fact Ty had tucked the photo frame away, likely to show to his brother’s and he hoped that the photo and some stories of Anders would be enough to jog the other Johnson’s memories to the fact a certain blond existed.

And if Axl or Mike blamed Anders for what had happened then he wouldn’t hesitate to put either of them six feet under.

Because no one hurt his Anders. Not if they valued their lives.

 

* * *

 

“Mikkel! Is that beer for me? Aw you shouldn’t have!”

Mike rolled his eyes as Olaf strode behind the bar uninvited and helped himself to enough bottles which would keep him and Axl going for the foreseeable future. As annoying as he found his grandfather’s sticky fingers when it came to free booze, he couldn’t deny that the sooner they were drunk the sooner they’d be gone.

It’d be nice if his family willingly paid for their drinks every now and again though.

“Yeah sure grandpa, help yourself why don’t you?” He muttered under his breath as he scrubbed at a lingering stain on the bar top.

“Don’t mind if I do!”

He shook his head in exasperation and turned away, choosing for the most part to ignore his grandfather and brother as they acted like idiots over in the corner while he focused on his task and tried to figure out what had been bugging him all morning.

What it was exactly, he wasn’t sure. But from the moment he’d woken up something hadn’t been right; like he had forgotten something important, something urgent. But the harder he thought about it the further away it seemed to move, as though he were grasping at the fading tendrils of smoke.

He had considered talking to Olaf about it, see if he had any idea about how to recall memories or thoughts, but as usual Baldir turned up high as a kite and just as useless as always.

“Mike?! You here?!”

The second oldest Johnson present grinned and tossed the rag aside. If anyone could help with stuff like this it was Ty because out of his two brothers he was the one with the fully functioning brain. Not that he’d tell Axl that tragic fact.

“Yeah over here Ty,” he called, his warm smile dropping to a frown when a curly haired brunet followed behind him. “Who’s your friend?”

Ty and the stranger exchanged a look, the other man with a scowl on his face as he raised an eyebrow at Ty in an obvious prompt for him to continue.

“Er right,” Ty said, clearing his throat awkwardly and drawing Axl and Olaf over from where they’d been staring blatantly at the new arrivals. “Mike, this is Mitchell. You’ve met him before, in fact you all have and we all know him quite well.”

Mike eyed the stranger suspiciously and had to admit he looked oddly familiar. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t place him. It was happening a lot today it seemed. “Can’t say we’ve met,” he apologised to Mitchell, extending a hand which was promptly ignored.

“Show him the photo Ty,” Mitchell grunted, folding his arms across his chest and glaring over at Axl. “We haven’t got all day.”

With a nod Ty withdrew the photo, looking hesitantly between his brothers. This was either about to get very messy, or very loud, depending on how they all remembered and just what they thought about Anders banishment.

“Who’s the random?” Axl piped up, pointing directly at the blond who was at the centre of this huge problem his family had unknowingly found themselves in.

“Anders.”

“Gazuntite,” Olaf said offhandedly.

“Wha - no, Olaf it's not - its - Anders. Anders Johnson. Our brother, your second oldest grandson,” Ty said in exasperation.

“Never heard of him,” Olaf replied cheerily as he looked the photo over curiously.

“Jes - He’s Bragi, god of poetry and he enjoys bending mortals to his will, either to get what he wants or to piss us off – is any of this ringing any bells?!”

“Ty the only brother’s I have are you and Axl,” but even as he said that Mike knew it wasn’t right. The thought of another brother had suddenly taken centre-stage in his brain with all the flashing lights and smoke machines to go with it. Even though he didn’t immediately recognise this Anders Ty spoke of there were things that screamed familiar; the colour of his eyes, the small Johnson ears, the nose just a tad too big.

But the way the blond man laughed and looked at ease with the rest of them screamed family. So why couldn’t he remember him?!

Ty watched Mike’s expression carefully and when he saw the hard blue eyes cloud over in confusion and uncertainty he knew he had an opening.

“Anders,” he told him in a quieter voice, hoping to keep his brother in the trance he seemed to have found himself in if it meant remembering that which had been forgotten. “Your brother who was picked on for his small size at primary school but never complained because you'd be the one to tell him that great things often came in small packages, the brother who when you were away at a friends for a weekend took the beating intended for me and Axl because we were playing in the living room and accidentally broke Joe’s chair, the brother who at eight years old pulled you from the old barn that collapsed and wouldn’t leave your side, even in the hospital and became your shadow for weeks after because he was terrified you’d disappear if he let you out of his sight.”

Mike didn’t say anything; in fact it was as though he hadn’t heard Ty at all. The god of all things cold and dark dropped his head into his hands with a frustrated groan. This wasn't going the way he’d hoped it would, and as he looked between the men gathered he wasn't sure what he wanted to deal with first; brothers who were likely to be furious with Anders when they remembered or the pissed off vampire who was ready to destroy half of the New Zealand population if his family didn't remember everything in the next few minutes.  
  
On second thought, he did know. 

“Axl,” he tried, hoping against hope this would be what was needed to get one, if not all of them remembering. “Where’s Gaia? Why did she leave?”

“She wanted to go trav -”

But Ty was already shaking his head. “No she didn’t  _want_  too; she left because she and Anders slept together even after you proposed to her.”

Axl’s mouth dropped open in shock. “What?!”

“He didn’t do it willingly, he did it because his god is Bragi and hers is Iðunn and no matter how hard they tried they couldn’t be kept apart. You found out, you banished Anders and then threw him into a rubbish pile and sliced open an artery in his neck where he nearly bled to death if it hadn’t been for Michele and Yggdrasil -”

A feral snarl ripped through the bar and Ty winced. He’d forgotten Mitchell wouldn’t have been privy to that little piece of information. Woops.

But that didn’t matter right then, because it seemed that his little reminder of what had occurred was all they needed to remember their brother.

“That fucking BASTARD!” Axl was fuming, hands clenched at his sides and nostrils flared to the point if he’d been Loki Ty was certain he’d see smoke coming out of them in billowing clouds. “For starters what happened with the woodpile was not my fault, it was Odin’s, and secondly what the hell did you make us remember him for?! We’re better off without him!”

Mike blinked in shock at Axl. He knew his youngest brother was angry with Anders and with what had happened, but the fact that he’d actually forgotten Anders, that they’d  _all_  forgotten Anders…

What had they done?

It was like a flood gate had opened in his mind; every memory both good and bad swirling in colours and sounds and making it hard to tell the difference between them. But what mattered was the fact that he _did_ remember Anders, he remembered everything about him and he couldn’t help but cringe at what they had done, what they had allowed Axl to do. Some serious grovelling was going to have to take place, but even that was unlikely to be enough.

A flash of black was all they saw until a strangled yelp from where Axl had been standing was heard, and the three Johnson’s looked on with wide eyes at the sight of Mitchell pinning the youngest brother to the ground with a hand tight around his throat.

“YOU FUCKING HYPOCRITE!” The vampire howled, obsidian eyes glinting dangerously at the whimpering mess beneath him. “HOW DARE YOU BLAME YOUR GOD FOR NEARLY KILLING YOUR BROTHER, AND THEN PUNISH ANDERS FOR SOMETHING HE HAD NO CONTROL OVER!”

“Mitchell! Get off him!” Ty cried, leaping forward and tugging at the vampire’s arm in vain. But Mitchell only hissed louder and the god looked at his brother and grandfather helplessly. “For Christs sakes DO SOMETHING! He’ll kill him!”

It snapped Mike and Olaf out of their stunned stupors, and together the three of them hauled Mitchell off Axl and pushed him away.

“Enough!” he ordered, glaring at the furious vampire then the gasping for air god respectively. “Axl, stop being a prick. Mitchell’s right; you blame every mistake you make on Odin, yet when it comes to Anders you’re more than happy to dump the blame solely on him. We’ve all done it in the past and it needs to stop. Now, hurt you or not Anders is family and I’ll be damned before I let your temper tantrum chase him away for good.”

Ty raised a brow when Axl opened his mouth to argue and nodded when he snapped his mouth shut with a huff. “When I remembered Anders I also remembered all the things that I mentioned before, things that I haven’t thought about for years. Yes, Anders can be a prick and a massive pain in the ass at the best of times, but whenever we ask he comes running. He has no obligation to and yet he does, so for once in your life suck it up and own up to what you’ve done.”

As Axl glowered at his older brother Mitchell took a step forward, fixing the youngest Johnson with now brown eyes filled with fury. “Let me make myself clear. You are the reason Anders has disappeared. Why he left I don’t know, but I intend to get him back and bring him home where he belongs. However if I find out he’s hurt himself, or something happens to him because of you then you should be very careful, because there is no place on this earth that you will be safe. Got me?”

“Wait,” Mike asked in confusion, “what do you mean gone?”

Ty decided he’d be the best one to fill them in. Mitchell would probably start cracking skulls if he had to talk about what they’d found out. “According to his neighbour he left yesterday and said he’d be gone for a week -”

“Have you tried his -”

“It was left at the apartment along with his tablet. We have no idea why he left nor do we have any way of getting in touch with him and that’s what concerns us. We can’t stop him if he tries to hurt himself or does something stupid because he thinks we don’t remember him.”

Mike paled slightly but nodded. It explained why they were in such a rush. “Right, well I guess this is where Ullr comes in -”

Just then Mitchell’s phone rang, making him jump slightly. Not recognising the number he frowned and moved away from the group to answer. 

“Hello?”

_“Is this John Mitchell?”_

“Speaking.”

Considering he didn’t possess the vampire hearing Mitchell did Ty had no idea what was being said, but the fact that what little colour remained quickly drained from the brunet’s face told him it wasn’t good. 

And somehow he knew it was about Anders.

Mitchell hung up and turned to the group slowly, eyes wide and full of fear.

“That was the hospital,” he said, voice strained and shaky. “We’ve been asked to come in.”

 

* * *

 

Anders pulled over in the car park and killed the engine, smiling softly at the sight of the sparkling blue ocean in front of him.

Aside from going to Norsewood he’d not really had a plan when he hit the road. Leaving, confronting the demons of his past… that was his goal. But he had told Mrs Turner a week and well, driving non-stop to Norsewood would only take him about six hours so why not take his time? Enjoy the freedom from the office and irritating brothers while he could?

And so the idea for an impromptu roadie was formed.

He made his first destination Thames, a place that he’d toyed with the idea of taking Mitchell for a weekend away for quite some time. He’d been once or twice in the past and missed its solitude and so made his way there.

It was only a short drive, just over an hour in fact and it was something he was incredibly grateful for as he pulled up at a motel because he found himself exhausted, the emotional toll having crept up on him as he drove with the radio on low.

Checking in was a simple matter, getting the best room at the lodge even more so, and after a quick toilet stop he collapsed onto the mattress and more or less passed out, not before remembering to set his alarm for eight am.

The next morning he’d woke refreshed, and after checking out and getting breakfast at a nearby café he continued on his way, choosing to take the scenic route and go along the East Coast of the North Island, stopping off in places like Waihi and Tauranga, Cape Runaway and Tokomaru Bay to take photos with the camera he’d brought along with the intention to return and bring Mitchell with him and share something beautiful with his stunning vampire. It was a pity he couldn’t be captured on film, Anders was sure a photo of Mitchell at some of these places would make him instantly rich if he got the perfect shot.

But that was for another time, and the intention to bring Mitchell to these places followed him all the way to Poverty Bay, which was where he currently was.

**_“The crashing waves of a wild ocean, rough and dangerous oft mimic the thoughts of those around it, as though becoming one with those who grace her shores…”_ **

Oh. He’d forgotten about him.

Bragi had been blessedly quiet since he set out the night before and the silence that he’d experienced in his head as well as the car had almost made him cry in relief.

Clearly however now that they’d stopped for a while Bragi had decided to wax poetic in his ears one more about the view before him.

The god started up and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes in annoyance at the drivel that fell from the poets mouth.

“For the love of god Bragi shut the fuck up.”

In a blatant display of petulance Bragi continued, slightly louder this time.

“Jesus Christ you’re annoying!” He moaned, dropping his head onto the steering wheel, banging his forehead against it lightly several times for good measure. “Fuck my life would be so much easier if you weren’t around, none of this bullshit would happen, people wouldn’t try to take advantage of me…”

He’d lose Mitchell that was for sure, but if he’d been human and Mitchell still a vampire and they’d met in the same way then he wouldn’t hesitate to take him home all over again. The only thing that would change would be the fact he’d have to tread carefully when Mitchell needed blood but there was always a solution to a problem.

Well, every solution except Bragi it seemed.

The god’s ramblings became louder and Anders groaned in annoyance, glaring at himself in the rear view mirror as though he were glaring at Bragi himself, and in a way he was, not that the god of poetry seemed to care about that.

“Fuck you piss me off,” he muttered as he opened the car door, desperate to escape from the confines of his vehicle’s silence and burst out into the roaring crash of the waves. “Sometimes I wish I never had you as a god, never had a god to begin with in fact. You’re more trouble than it’s worth and you happily ruin families you bunch of egotistical pigs.”

He climbed out and breathed in the salty air, smiling in relief as the booming waves drowned out Bragi in his head. He took off his shoes and t-shirt (it was really Mitchell’s but he wouldn’t admit to that) and dumped them in the back of the car before strolling off down the sand towards the surf.

Halfway down the sandy path was when he heard it. Screams from young voices for help, hands stuck in the air as two young bodies battled the water and the screams of the mother who was stuck on the shore in horror, forced to watch as what must’ve been a rip began dragging her children out to sea.

Without a thought Anders turned on his heel and sprinted for the car, shucking his shorts until he was in his briefs and quickly grabbing the two empty pump bottles before tearing back down the beach with the bottles clutched tightly in his grasp.

Swimming was nothing new to him, even if it had been a few years since he’d last done it but it was just like riding a bicycle he knew as his feet made first contact with the surf.

He would get those two kids and he would get them to safety or die trying.

**_But where she looks peaceful to those that gaze upon her, one shall never know the true dangers that lurk beneath her glistening surface until they find themselves caught in her grasp and dragged down, down, down into her depths. Never to be found,_ **

**_Never to be seen again,_ **

**_Only to pass into legend on the wisps of cherished memories._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, Norsewood is a real place in NZ. Like I live in this country and I didn't even know! I honestly thought it was made up, like Thor's hometown is (I think. 90% certain). Then again the two road trips I've done from Auckland to Queenstown has always been via the West Coast of the North Island, so guess who's travelling via the East Coast next time I drive home!!
> 
> I am actually super excited to go there now, even though it's tiny.
> 
> Speaking of tiny, I kinda had to push Anders travel time out a bit because despite NZ being spread across two islands, you can drive the length of each on in about 12hrs without stops (or minimal ones), and I speak the truth because I've made the trip before. Queenstown to Auckland in 2 days with my dad, a VERY long trip but we had to gap it home for me to start a new job on short notice. So doable but not recommended unless you're super familiar with NZ roads, or from NZ itself :D


	7. Baby Let Me Hold You Tight, Baby You're My Guiding Light

**A/N: Hello everyone! All I can say about this chapter is I am SO excited to read your feedback. Perhaps... have some chocolate or a blanket ready? Just to be safe? :D I shall give away no more than that!**  
  
**The little exchange between the boys at the beginning are real facts, something which I wasn't aware of but found greatly interesting and figured it would not only help the story but be fun to share.**  
  
**Also, I feel obliged to clarify the poem in this is something I made up so don't kick yourself if you don't recognise it. The reason I feel the need to clarify is in the previous chapter with Bragi's 'ramblings' they were something I also made up but a couple of people were wondering where I found them. I won't lie I did look for poems but nothing matched so I had to put my thinking cap on!**  
  
****Note: mention of drowning's, giving up when struggling in the water** the poem and stuff between it is where this is directly related to so read at your own risk if unsure.****  
  
**HUGE shout out and special thanks to[eldhraun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eldhraun), [cutie_bug](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cutie_bug), [deanohell](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deanohell), [Lolz_els](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolz_els), [foreverdelayed](http://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverdelayed), [Finduilas88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas88), [5foot4hobbit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/5foot4hobbit), [Naokikiri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokikiri), [NoNeedToPanic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNeedToPanic), [petricor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/petricor), [karebear119](http://archiveofourown.org/users/karebear119), [wickedblackbird](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedblackbird), [IrishCreamShake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishCreamShake), [SkieHigh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SkieHigh), [noim303](http://archiveofourown.org/users/noim303), [beanie168](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beanie168), [ryuuri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuri), [Iscalibtra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Iscalibtra), [SamuraiGrl89](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiGrl89), [Sachaward1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachaward1), [readingcats](http://archiveofourown.org/users/readingcats), [archer_and_lionprince](http://archiveofourown.org/users/archer_and_lionprince), [LittleRedChaos (Ranchii5)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranchii5), [FiliAtYourService](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliAtYourService), [TriberForLife93](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TriberForLife93), [DreamingMymmeli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMymmeli), [Brihna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Brihna), [Tisserande](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tisserande), [neige](http://archiveofourown.org/users/neige), [Netttle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle), [msilverstar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/msilverstar), [Bubbles759](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbles759), [benchofindigo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/benchofindigo), [Genius_626](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Genius_626), [Ruairi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruairi), [jwahl88](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jwahl88), [Anankastic_Eosphoros](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Anankastic_Eosphoros), [BlackberrySage](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackberrySage), [Cub22](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cub22), [DurinGirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DurinGirl), [Shtrigga](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtrigga), [eyesonly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonly), [FiliKiliRp](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliRp), [Raine_Tempest](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Tempest), [littleblondfili](http://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblondfili), [PadBlack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack), [niennavalier](http://archiveofourown.org/users/niennavalier), [mosslover](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mosslover), [dandelionpower](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionpower), [waterlilyblue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlilyblue),  [anniearmitage](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anniearmitage), [DrakkHammer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakkHammer), [theloverneverleaves](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves), [JustKa12808](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKa12808), [Deegeo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Deegeo), [WanderingHobbit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingHobbit), [CHW13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CHW13), [Madmessy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmessy), [Lazzy21](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazzy21), [Miss_from_Earth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_from_Earth), [arcee_bee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee), [Lakritzwolf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf), [avienexjel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/avienexjel), [Silva_13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Silva_13), [pyxis (deanohell)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deanohell), [Anni3Dr3am3r](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Anni3Dr3am3r), [WeTheRebelSkies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WeTheRebelSkies), [bammes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bammes), [Makojupiter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Makojupiter), [WerewulfTherewulf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewulfTherewulf), [Sinreti](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinreti), [injerannie94](http://archiveofourown.org/users/injerannie94), [Toki221B](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Toki221B), [pickwicklingpapers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pickwicklingpapers), [thecopperriver](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thecopperriver), [Reiya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya), [Taupefox59](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59), [ThornyHedge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge), [Lionsmane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsmane), [Ringriel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringriel), [Animerockchic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerockchic), [Milliegirl21](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliegirl21), [Aidean_Shipper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidean_Shipper), [NijiMizu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NijiMizu), [SarcasticSmiler](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler), [WithywindlesDaughter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WithywindlesDaughter), [nasri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nasri), [My_Trex_has_fleas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas), [Blueskydancers](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskydancers), [CatSuperstar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CatSuperstar), [Tourmaline10](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tourmaline10) and [pandorasxbox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasxbox) as well as the 34 guests who've commented and kudosed, you guys are awesome!**  
  
**Enjoy!! :D**

 

******

_“Did you know, that when the female penguins return to their mates they call each other repeatedly until they recognise their partners voices and it’s then the handover of their offspring occurs? And when transferring the chick from the males’ feet to the females the chick if left alone on the ice has a survival time of only two minutes?”_

_Mitchell watched as the blond man he’d been observing from the opposite side of the enclosure for the last twenty minutes before working up enough courage to approach him turned to face him, a small smile playing on the very kissable lips that greeted him._

_“Did you know,” the man answered and Mitchell struggled not to swoon at the sound of his voice, “that the chances of the chicks surviving has a lot to do with how the ices breaks and how easy it is for their parents to reach the sea? If the parents have to travel long distances then many of them will die of starvation, however if the ice edge is close to the colony then it means they can provide more food and will have a better chance of survival. Anders,” the newly named blond introduced himself, holding out his hand which Mitchell took with a smile of his own as he sat down beside him._

_“Mitchell,” he replied, giving the warm hand a gentle squeeze. “What brings you here?”_

_Anders eyes roved over the face of the man before him and found nothing but genuine curiosity, not to mention features to die for. “Work,” he told him, letting go of his hand regretfully. “Or rather, the need to escape it.”_

_“Long day at the office?”_

_He nodded with a sigh. “You have no idea. And you? What brings you here?”_

_“Nothing as dire as you I’m afraid,” he chuckled. “But I did hear about the new babies that were on display on the news and thought I’d take a look for myself, especially considering I haven’t been here before. And I am SO glad I did, they’re adorable!”_

_“Not the only thing,” Anders uttered under his breath._

_Mitchell looked at the man with a brow raised in amusement. “Sorry?” he asked, having heard full well just what he’d said. Perhaps the day wouldn’t end so badly after all._

_“Nothing.” A faint blush appeared on his cheeks making Mitchell grin internally. “So Mr Mitchell,” he stood, extending a hand to the brunet. “You seem to know a lot about the penguins, let’s see just how far your knowledge about the creatures here goes shall we?”_

_Mitchell’s eyes widened dramatically and Anders couldn’t help but think he resembled a guilty puppy. An adorable and gorgeously guilty looking puppy._

_“Oh boy, I might be in trouble then,” the brunet admitted with a wink, ensuring he was standing well within Anders personal space when he was pulled to his feet. “Person who comes up with the most facts buys the other a drink at the end?”_

_Anders responding grin was positively devilish. “Deal.”_

 

The trip to the aquarium had been one of the best choices Mitchell had made in a long time, and as predicted he got his ass kicked with the trivia. Anders had known almost every fact about the creatures to be found there which Mitchell had found surprising for someone dressed the way he was.

Then again as Anders enjoyed reminding him every now and again when it was brought up, Mitchell’s lack of knowledge for someone over one hundred years old was pretty shocking. But his comeback was that he’d spent his time doing other, more productive things. Which he would then follow up with a demonstration to really drive his point home, and if Anders ended up walking funny the next morning as a result of it? Well, he didn’t think he could be blamed for the smug grin that crossed his face at the sight.

 

The car went over a speed bump and jolted Mitchell from his thoughts back into the here and now. A here and now that Anders absence was as keenly felt as a dagger to his chest. He didn’t like the distance between them, having become reliant on the comfort, love, joy and snark the god brought to his life in the small time they’d known each other.

And there was only one person to blame for that.

He looked in the rear-view mirror (or what he could see of it from the passenger’s seat) and glared back at Axl, well aware the young god was still pissed off with the situation he’d found himself in. Although if Axl was expecting an apology anytime soon because of what he accused him and Anders of doing he’d be showing him the roof with his shoe planted firmly in his ass.

The young brunet was treading thin ice as far as he was concerned, and depending on what he found when he entered the hospital Mitchell was certain he would very well be committing mass murder if Axl stood anywhere near him. He still might, but that would all depend on a certain blond.

“Can you please stop thinking about killing my brother for five seconds? You’re freaking me the fuck out over here.”

He raised an eyebrow at Ty when he looked over only to find the other man staring at the road with a strained look on his normally relaxed face.

“And what makes you think that’s what I was thinking?”

“Well it’s what you’ve been threatening to do since we realised what happened.”

Rolling his eyes he turned to face out the window again, folding his arms across his chest. “What happens next depends on Anders,” he told him simply. “You all better hope he’s ok, otherwise I make no promises.”

The God fell silent for a brief moment until “How the hell did the hospital know to call you anyway?”

Mitchell breathed heavily through his nose, gritting his teeth against the need to slam the heads of the Johnson brother’s together. When Anders had causally told him over dinner one night he was the new emergency contact because his brother’s would likely laugh if anything happened to him, Anders had had to stop Mitchell from charging over to the bar and attacking the lot of them for their treatment of the man he’d fallen for.

“Anders changed me to his next of kin in his medical files in case anything happened,” he ground out, fingernails stabbing into his jeans and pulling the fabric taught instead of wrapping around someone’s throat.

Ty looked across at Mitchell startled. “What?! Why -”

“Because he knew none of you would give a shit if anything happened to him!”

“Excuse me!” Mike protested from the back seat angrily. “That’s a load of shit -”

Mitchell was certain if he’d been human he would have given himself whiplash with how quickly he turned in his seat to glare at the three men stuffed into the back.

“Don’t you fucking  _dare_!” He hissed, fury twisting his face and making Mike, Axl and Olaf cower in their seats. “Don’t you fucking DARE pretend you care about him! The only time you ever bother contacting him is when you want something, never do any of you talk to him for the sake of it!”

The guilty looks that appeared on their faces had Mitchell itching to throw himself at them, sink his fangs into their flesh and rip them limb from limb until every wound he’d carved into their skin matched every scar they had left on his blond. The only thing that stopped him was Ty’s hand on his arm and the frost that quickly ate at his skin.

He turned fangs and black eyes on the god with a snarl. “Let go of me!”

“Not unless you promise not to harm them! You may be with Anders but these are my brothers,  _his_  brothers Mitchell. I won’t-”, a huff of frustration then, “I can’t let you hurt them.”

The vampire tore his arm from Ty’s grip, flexing his fingers as his body healed the large patch of frostbite Höðr left behind. It was impressive just how strong Ty’s powers had become since regaining them, and although he apparently had them more under control than what he had previously, it was still risky to get the God of all things cold and dark riled up, especially in a confined space.

And because of this Mitchell remained silent. While absently massaging his arm he shook his head and turned to look back out the window. Nothing Ty could say would change his mind if Anders had been badly hurt, something all the Johnsons were aware of, but there was no point throwing around empty threats until he knew for certain why Anders was in the hospital.

The car stayed silent for the remainder of the trip, the occupants lost in their own thoughts as to just what they would find behind the emergency doors. 

 

*******

 

**_It’s quiet down deep_ **

**_A world falls silent, the cries die down  
The crashes become murmurs, and the screams become sounds_ **

_“Help! Oh god please somebody help!”_

_The sand swallowed the sound of his pounding footsteps, thundering like cavalry as he sprinted for the water. Empty drink bottles clutched in his hands he charged forward, blasting past the woman who was screaming frantically, her cries drowning out those of her two children as they drifted further from shore._

_“Get help!” He roared over his shoulder, ploughing into the water and gasping at its chill._

_Anders held the bottles in front of him like a board as he kicked his way towards the boys, the lessons after his own near-drowning when he was a child springing to the front of his mind. He needed to get the bottles to them, needed to give them something that would float to hold onto until real help arrived._

_“Help!”_

_“Help us please!”_

_He kicked harder, legs pumping and muscles aching as he entered the rip and in no time at all he was beside them._

_“Calm down boys its ok!”_

_Panicked whimpers and hacking splutters as they were dunked by a wave met his ears and he gave them what he hoped was a reassuring smile._

_“You’re ok!” He promised raising his voice so he could be heard over the crashing waves. “I won’t let anything happen to you! Take these, one for each of you! It’ll help keep you both afloat ok?!”_

_Tiny heads bobbed shakily and he handed them over, moving their arms until the plastic was pressed tightly against their chests._

_Over the booming of the surf, an engine roaring to life could be heard._

_“You hear that?! Someone’s coming to help! Now,” he looked around to see which way the rip was moving and found it to be pulling to the right. “You need to swim that way! Follow the rip, right to the edge and you’ll be able to get out! Go!”_

****

**_It’s quiet down deep_ **

**_Heat bleeds out, cold seeps in.  
Body grows numb, breaths grow thin_ **

_He stuck close behind them, refusing to let his charges out of his sight. It didn’t matter no one knew who he was, wasn’t important to anyone; what mattered was saving the life of these two innocent boys who meant the world to the woman standing on the shore._

_The boys were tiring and he prayed for help to come quickly. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been swimming for before they realised they were being dragged out to sea, he had no idea just how long they’d been struggling, and if hypothermia didn’t kill them the fatigue would._

_“Bet my brother’s wouldn’t have cared if this was me,” he muttered, shivering from the chill that was beginning to seep into his bones. “Probably would have wished they’d never been a part of my life no doubt.”_

_Before Anders could think of further depressing thoughts a guttural roar signalled the metal dinghy’s arrival. Heaving a sigh of relief he pulled back slightly, sticking his hand in the air to ensure the boat driver saw them._

_There was pushing and shoving; the older boy able to clamber into the boat with little assistance but the younger one began struggling and so Anders swam closer, hoisting the child up into the arms of a fisherman._

_Before he even had a chance of grabbing the side a wave rocked the dinghy sideways, the metal striking his forehead leaving him confused,_

_Concussed,_

_And sinking beneath the waves unseen._

****

**_It’s quiet down deep_ **

**_Down, down, down you sink into the darkness  
Cradled in her frozen arms like a babe, wailing, waiting, praying for peace to come._ **

_It was an odd feeling, drowning. Anders knew he was drowning, knew his body was sinking to the ocean floor as his lungs tried to hold the last of their oxygen,_

_And yet he didn’t care._

_He supposed it came from the lack of self-preservation that he’d become so used to, the driving need that came from making sure his brothers were ok before himself._

_The blow had left him sluggish; tumbling with the pulse of the waves and unsure of which way was up._

_But did it matter?_

_No, no it did not._

_His brothers had forgotten about him, Mitchell had forgotten about him and even Dawn had no clue as to who he was. The small handful of people he actually cared about had completely wiped him from their minds._

**_“Why did I have to remember,”_ ** **** _he wondered weakly._ **** **_“I wish I had forgotten too; then the pain of Mitchell forgetting me wouldn’t hurt as much.”_ **

_He went limp, exhaling the last of his air and allowing gravity and the god of the sea to drag him down to his watery grave._

 

_At least it was silent._

**_It’s quiet down deep_ **

**_The sun wanes, swallowed whole by the tide  
Close your eyes child, for this is goodbye._ **

**_Goodbye to the world, goodbye to the sun_ **  
**Goodbye to the man who taught you to love.**  
**Goodbye to the family who forgot who you are**  
**Goodbye to the brothers who let you run far.**

**_It’s quiet down deep_ **

**_Goodbye to the man who walked into your life_ **  
**Goodbye to the man who kisses you at night.**  
**Goodbye to the one who is a demon in disguise**  
**The same man who will always hold you should you need to cry.**

**_It’s quiet down deep_ **

**_Goodbye to the world weary and worn  
Goodbye to the cruel world unto which you were born._ **

**_Goodbye world  
Goodbye family_ **

**_Goodbye Mitchell  
Goodbye my love_ **

**_Goodbye_ **

 

*****

 

The moment Middlemore Hospital came into view the tension in the car became stifling, growing so thick Mitchell was certain he’d be able to cut it with a knife. It was like the world had lost all sound, everything inside and outside the car eerily silent and unconsciously he stopped breathing, as though the simple human action would shatter this silence that had fallen over them.

In no time at all the car was pulling into the car park and he threw the door open before they had even stopped moving.

Ignoring a shout of his name he raced towards the door, bursting inside and he immediately began searching for a nurse or a receptionist, ignoring the heavy panting and annoyed curses of the Johnsons who joined him moments later.

“Can I help you?”

Mitchell swung around and found a kind looking elderly nurse standing there with a clipboard and a smile on her face, something he tried to return but if the way his face felt was anything to go by he was certain it came out more as a grimace.

“I’m looking for an Anders Johnson,” he told her, unceremoniously elbowing Axl to the side when he found the god blocking his path. “I got a call from a doctor telling me I needed to come here.”

The nurse nodded and patted him on the arm as she passed. “Well follow me dear, I’ll have a look in the computer system and see what it says shall I? In the meantime if you could fill this out…” she handed over her clipboard which he passed to Ty without a glance, too keyed up to be able to focus on paperwork he wouldn’t know all the answers to anyway.

It felt like forever, the moans of pain and impatient shuffling from people waiting to be seen was starting to get on his nerves but eventually she found Anders in the system. At least, Mitchell thought she had; her brief smile when she clicked on a file changed to furrowed brows and a message being sent to a pager.

“Did you find him?” he asked after a pause when she didn’t look up from the computer. “Is he ok?”

“Just take a seat dear,” the nurse said, a strained smile on her face. “The doctor won’t be long.”

“But -”

Ty moved to his side and placed a hand on his arm. “Come on Mitchell, just do as she says.”

But Mitchell couldn’t bear the thought of sitting down, relaxing and waiting patiently as though everything was normal when his partner was lying somewhere in hospital all alone, frightened, injured…

Ty muttered his name in warning and he blinked, looking down to find his fingers clenched at his side. Stretching them out he counted to twenty in his head to calm down, not wanting to take a deep breath as the last thing he needed was to catch a whiff of the blood of everyone here and go into a frenzy. Mitchell wouldn’t lie that he was surprised he hadn’t already done so, but he supposed the fact that Anders was in hospital and likely hurt had been enough to distract him before he even walked through the doors.

“He’ll be fine Mitchell,” Ty told him as he paced past him for the tenth time. “Anders probably did something stupid and he’ll be here as a preca -”

He stopped in front of the god and glared down at him. “Did something stupid?” he snarled furiously, keeping his voice low lest others hear. “When he realised none of us remembered him how exactly do you think he would have reacted Ty? With you lot he probably would have celebrated no one remembering him, but me?!”

“Come off it -”

“What if he tried to kill himself because I didn’t remember him? Because none of us remembered him? Does that count as something stupid?! Because believe it or not Anders for some reason actually cares about you assholes and him being forgotten would have been a serious blow for him! So for fuck sake stop pretending like he’s some big inconvenience-”

“Mr Mitchell?”

The vampire snapped his mouth shut and turned to find a young doctor striding towards them, hair sticking on end and looking worn out from what had undoubtedly been a long day. He hurried towards him, taking the hand that was extended in greeting.

“Yes that’s me, where’s Anders? Is he ok?”

The doctor raised a hand to stem the flow of questions and gave the brunet a sympathetic smile. “My name is Dr O’Connor, and I’m the one overseeing Mr Johnson’s case. Now, there’s much to discuss –uh are you all together?”

Mitchell didn’t need to turn his head to see Mike, Ty, Axl and Olaf all crowded around, and with a quick, rather disgusted look at the group he nodded to the doctor. “These are his brothers and cousin,” he told the man. “I however am Anders partner and emergency contact.”

Doctor O’Connor nodded after a moment; not letting on to the fact the tension between the men was palpable. Normally when there was tension between family and partners in a hospital environment it was because the partner or spouse wasn’t as innocent as they pretended to be, however seeing the look Mitchell had given them he was pretty certain in this case the role of aggressor and abuser had been reversed. It was something to keep an eye on that was for sure.

“Understood. Now if you’d follow me I can take you to see Anders and explain a few things along the way.”

With a nod the group followed, listening intently as the doctor explained just how Anders had come to be in their care.

“So wait, Anders rescued a couple of kids? Are you sure it’s our Anders because it doesn’t sound like -”

Mitchell glared over his shoulder. “Yes Axl, it does sound like Anders because Anders actually has a heart-”

“I find that hard to believe,” Axl snorted under his breath.

Thankfully Mike saved Mitchell the trouble of dealing with the youngest Johnson by clipping him over the back of the head. Hard. “Axl for once in your life would you shut up?!”

“Can I continue?” Doctor O’Connor interrupted with a frown. It seemed his earlier suspicions were correct and more importantly, something to keep an eye on, especially if Anders began showing signs of distress. “Moments after helping the second boy into the dinghy Mr Johnson was struck in the head by the boat, a wave had pushed it back onto him. We believe he was knocked unconscious and at first the two men in the boat who helped didn’t realise he hadn’t climbed in, when they did one of them dove overboard with a mask and managed to find him.”

They stopped outside a room and Mitchell looked around, his eyes widening when he saw a sign on a nearby wall with the words “ ** _Intensive Care Unit_** ” in bold lettering. He turned quickly only to frown when he found the blinds had been pulled in the window of the room they were currently standing outside of.

“Unfortunately,” the doctor continued and so Mitchell dragged his attention back to the man. “Mr Johnson was not only underwater for several minutes but he also took on a lot of water -”

“Which means what?” Ty asked in a trembling voice.

“They were forced to preform CPR the moment they got him in the boat, however with the shape and size there wasn’t much they could do until they got to shore. The only reason he’s here is our Westpac Rescue Chopper happened to be on its way back from Wellington and was the closest emergency unit available. He did stop breathing a few times and we are concerned about potential concussion and other brain traumas associated with blows to the head and drownings, but we won’t know more until he wakes and can be properly tested.”

Mitchell was going to kill Axl.

He was going to knock him out, drag him to a forest and torture the little bastard until he was begging for mercy and then he’d tie him to a tree and leave him to the elements and any feral animals that were roaming the woods.

And it seemed the others knew exactly what he was thinking.

Without a word Axl suddenly faded to the back of the group, hunching his shoulders to appear smaller and avoided any and all eye contact.

“How long until he wakes?”

Ty’s question was the only thing currently holding him back from leaping at Axl, and biting his tongue until it bled he turned to listen to what the doctor said.

If Doctor O’Connor was aware of the tension that had suddenly risen he kept it to himself, although he did shuffle his paperwork nervously.

“Well just after calling you we administered some drugs that will help us wake him. Our main concern is if he stays unconscious any longer he could very well slip into a coma so determining his brain function is top priority. If all goes well he should be waking any moment.”

A coma.

Oh god, if Anders ended up in a coma there would be no place small enough for Axl to hide his sorry ass, of that he would make sure. But right now his god took priority, and so with a nervous nod of his head Mitchell turned to the doctor and asked “Can we see him?”

“Of course,” O’Connor replied. “But you need to be silent; his headache will be the least of his concerns right now.

The doctor moved over to the door and opened it silently, moving towards the bed while the others filed in behind.

“Ah you’re awake!”

O’Connor’s relieved greeting was not what anyone of them expected and so they hurried into the room, various sighs of relief audible at seeing Anders eyes half lidded but open.

“You gave us quite a scare there my friend,” the doctor continued, withdrawing a penlight from his pocket and pressing the buzzer near the bed for assistance. “But before we do anything else I need to run some tests ok?”

Mitchell physically had to bite his lip to stop himself from sobbing at the innocent and timid nod Anders gave the doctor who immediately dived into the simple questions; name, date of birth, where he lived, where he worked, what day of the week it was, last thing he remembered.

And everything, minus the last two questions, was correct. But as the doctor pointed out, it was a regular occurrence for patients who suffered blows to the head to have lost a day or two prior to their accident.

Finally the doctor asked Anders about family and relationships and rather than answer correctly as he had with every other answer he turned his head away and murmured something to O’Connor who had to duck down so Anders could repeat himself.

The concerned look on the man’s face when he straightened wasn’t reassuring in the slightest and Mitchell took a step forward, ducking his head slightly to try and catch his partner’s eye.

But no matter how hard he tried Anders wouldn’t look at him.

“Anders,” he asked in a small voice. “Babe look at me. Please?”

O’Connor stepped forwards, glancing at the man in the bed before looking back to the others. “Erm, gentlemen perhaps it’s best we took this outside-”

Mitchell looked at his lover, who was looking scared and oh so innocent, in alarm. “Anders?!” his breathing picked up and he knew he was panicking. Surely Anders couldn’t be trying to get rid of them? Of him?! He’d happily dispose of the Johnsons if that’s what his lover needed, hell he’d go as far as laying their bodies at his feet but he couldn’t leave him. Not now. “Anders look at me, what’s wrong?”

An alarm started going off somewhere in the room and several orderlies arrived and began herding the other men out into the hallway.

But Mitchell wouldn’t go quietly.

He leaped forwards and despite his strength took Anders hand gently in his as two men tried to wrestle him away from the blond.

“Babe say something please! Anything!”

But Anders drew his hand away as though scolded, and the terrified look on his face made Mitchell’s dead heart shatter.

And if things couldn’t get any worse…

“I’m sorry,” Anders squeaked tearfully. “Please leave me alone!”

“But -”

“Mitchell come away -”

“I’m not leaving him!”

“You’re scaring him-”

“Please go!” Anders shouted, tears forming in his eyes as he curled into himself. “I don’t know who any of you are! I don’t know who any of you are…” he broke down, sobbing into his arms.

And Mitchell?

Mitchell felt his world shatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that happened. Sequel?


End file.
